The Lion King: The Disgraceful Prince
by Keep Calm and Join Team Loki
Summary: In the Lion King Nala went to find help because of short food and water supply. But what if that wasn't the only reason. What if Nala was forced to be Scar's mate? And she bared Scar's cub? What would happen to the cub when his mother brings home the rightful king?
1. Chapter 1

**Disgraceful Prince**

A loud roar echoed through the plains of the Pride Lands. The sky was dark, surrounded by countless clouds. As in the heart of the savannah stood a large mountain structure. That stood for many generations and seen many kings come in and out of this world. In the main cave where the king and his queen sleeps laid a pale tan lioness. Sweat matted her fur as she breathed heavy.

"Zira, you have to push" said a pregnant creamy golden lioness

The pale tan lioness snarled. "What do you think I'm doing you imbecile"

The creamy golden lioness sighed before looking to the side where a brown lioness sat.

"I told you to leave her highness be"

The creamy golden lioness ignored her pridesister and watched the queen give birth. By the time the afternoon came Zira had given birth. But the pale tan queen wasn't happy and the appearance of a orange brown lion with a black mane didn't make it better either. Once the king walked in the lionesses on the side walked out. The king waited until he and his queen was alone.

"What do we have?"

Tears fell from the queen's blood red eyes. "Scar..."

Scar growled feeling quite inpatient. "What is it!?"

"The cub was a stillborn"

The orange brown lion stood for a a few moments looking at his queen with emotionless green eyes.

"Scar...please say something"

"Get out"

Zira shook her head hoping to clear her ears. "Scar..."

Scar's eyes turned dangerously dark as he roared. "I said get out! You are no longer my queen! You're useless"

Zira looked up at her king with hurtful eyes. She was going to say something but a small voice stopped her.

"Mother?"

Zira looked towards the cave entrance and seen a small grey cub. Scar sneered at the sight of the cub.

"Get him and get out! We're finished here!"

Zira swallowed whatever saliva she had and stood before ruffly picking up the grey cub and stalked out of the cave. Scar snarled at the form of the pale tan lioness. With a grunt Scar sat on his platform.

"Scar"

The orange brown lion groaned as he rolled his emerald green eyes. "What do you want?"

A female hyena spoke up from her party of two male hyenas. "Scar we need to talk"

"About what?" the king asked not really interested

"There's no food or water..."

Scar stepped off the platform and growled in the hyenas' faces. "I have a problem of my own and you're busy complaining"

The hyenas shrunk back as the orange brown lion paced, snarling.

"I need a queen...one I know will bear healthy strong males"

One of the male hyenas shared a look with the female hyena before looking at the king. "Didn't you get that Hatari lioness pregnant?"

Scar whipped his head around and snarled. "Your point is!"

The male shrunk back with a whimper causing the tyrant king to resume his pacing.

"I need a young lioness...one I know who will give me a healthy heir" Scar stopped and looked at his three most trusted hyenas. "I know who the lucky lioness is"

The hyenas wasn't sure to be afraid or join in as the king laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:You know CSIMentalistTLK lover I really didn't realize it till now. But I'm not trying to take it from there. Just a picture I seen made me want to write this. Kate, I'm glade you liked it.

**Disgraceful Prince**

Nala laid low in the dry grass. On her sides was two lionesses as on the other side of the field were two older lionesses.

"So what's the plan?" asked a young auburn brown lioness on the creamy lioness' right side

Nala sighed. "We each have to take out a kill"

A young light tan lioness looked at her friend with wide golden eyes. "You do know that's five kills. Counting us three, your mother and Queen Sarabi"

Nala sighed. "I know Tama. But there's nothing we can do. With all the mouths in the pride we have to or hear Scar"

The two young lionesses nodded before locking their eyes on the herd in front. With a deep breath Nala gave the signal. The five lionesses ran out after targeting their prey. Nala wss about to pounce when a grey blur knocked into her. The creamy lioness stood after her sight cleared, she growled.

"You!"

Shenzi growled as her two back ups flanked her.

"You ruined our hunt!" growled the auburn brown lioness her blue eyes blazing

The hyenas laughed before running off earning the lionesses to snarl at their retreating forms. A dark cream lioness walked over with concerned light green eyes.

"Nala are you alright"

Nala nodded. "Yes mom. But I'm not letting this go"

"What are you going to do?" asked a dark beige lioness

"I'm going to see Scar"

~O~

After leaving her hunting party, Nala headed for Pride Rock. The creamy lioness climbed the rocky steps and entered the cave and was surprised to see Scar alone.

"Scar we need to talk"

Scar lifted his head and smiled at the sight of the young lioness.

"Ah. Nala...what a pleasant surprise"

Nala dismissed the tone and focused on the lion himself as he stood and began to walk towards her.

"I have been watching you. And I got to say...I like what I see"

Nala shivered from the look Scar was giving as he circled.

"Scar...you must controll the hyenas. They ruined yet another hunt"

Scar stopped circling and stood in front. "How would you like to be the new queen and mother of my cubs"

Nala couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Never"

Scar chuckled. "I knew you would say that. So if you don't comply...I'll just go for your friends or your mother"

Nala's eyes widen as tears fell. She didn't didn't want to bear Scar's cubs. But she'll do what she has to. To protect her mother and friends. Scar licked her flank causing the younger lioness to jump.

Nala looked behind her at Scar with fearful blue eyes. "Scar...I'm not ready"

Scar pounced, causing Nala to whimper from pain. Scar ran his tongue over Nala's nape before purring in her ear. "I think otherwise"

Nala shut her eyes tight as the salty liquid of tears leaked down her face. Making the creamy lioness' face look like a cheetah. While Scar finished up, Nala silently prayed she won't get pregnant.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Yeah real sad. I'm not giving Scar mercy in this. And Kate I feel bad for Nala too and I don't like the hyenas either. Thanks for the reviews.

**Disgraceful Prince**

Nala awoke to the sound of yelling. She moved her eyes around and seen she was in a cave. Her ears pinned against her head as she gritted her teeth as she remembered and the pain from the harsh mating came full force. Nala hissed from pain before lying back down. With a whimper she turned her head towards the cave entrance where the yelling was coming from, her eyes widen as outside the cave stood her parents and Sarabi.

"I'm not going to ask again, Scar! Where is my daughter?" growled a rich cream lion with a ginger brown mane

"Daddy"

The cream lion looked over the king's shoulders and seen his daughter lying on the platform. He rushed in with Sarafina and Sarabi right behind 's father walked over and nuzzled her but soon backed away with his ears low and scrawl on his face.

"Nala? Why do you smell like sex and Scar?"

The two older lionesses gasped before turning to the now crying lioness. The lion growled before looking at the lion who stood by the entrance.

"You sick bastard! I'll kill you!"

Scar wasn't fazed. "I'll like to see you try"

The lion was about to pounced but Sarafina stepped in his way and nuzzled him.

"No Johari. If anything you'll be killed"

Scar laughed before getting up and walking over to the platform and sat. "Listen to your mate, Johari"

Johari snarled at the orange brown lion before storming out of the cave. Sarafina hurried and followed her mate. Sarabi knew she couldn't stay, so she bend down and nuzzled the younger lioness.

"If you need anything I'll be here"

Nala nodded, still crying as she watched the dark beige lioness walk out of the cave.

~O~

"Sarafina, where's Nala?" asked Kula

The auburn brown lioness was really worried about her friend.

Sarafina sighed as tears fell."Scar took her as his new queen"

Tama's golden eyes widen before she growled. "Traitor"

Kula starred at her light tan friend in horror. "There's something going on. Nala would never agree to that"

"But she did! She's no better than your mother and Hatari"

Kula growled as she unleashed her claws and bared her teeth. "They submitted to protect the cubs. Us...Nala...you...your daughter!"

Tama snarled but before she could pounced Sarabi stepped between.

"Okay...enough! Nala was forced to be his queen. Most likely he used the same thing as Armani and Hatari. Nala needs us"

Tama lowered her head before walking away. Kula sighed deeply before looking over at Sarafina and Johari nuzzling. Her blue eyes looked at the former queen with sad blue eyes.

"Sarabi"

Sarabi looked from the direction of Pride Rock to the young auburn brown lioness.

"Yes, dear"

Kula pinned her ears as her expression was full of concern. "What if Nala becomes pregnant?"

Sarabi sighed. "We're be there for her. Kula why don't you go tell the males what happened"

Kula nodded before heading off towards the males' hang out.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:Kate, thanks for the review and it was a good thing for Sarafina to stand up for her daughter. Warrior of The Forrest, thank you for the review and I'm not really sure. But this story will go into Simba's Pride.

**Disgraceful Prince**

"Man I'm so hungry I could eat a elephant" groaned a brown lion with a darker brown mane

"Ah stop your whining. You sound like your mate" mumered a pale orange lion with a black mane

The brown lion snapped his brown eyes from the sky to his friend. "Speaking of mates when are you going to settle down, Malka?"

"When I feel like it!" Malka snapped

"Malka! Chumvi!"

The two males looked towards the direction of the voice to see Kula walking over with a glum look.

"Kula, dear. What's wrong?" Chumvi asked running over to his mate and nuzzling her

Tears fell from Kula's blue eyes. "Scar made Nala his queen"

Malka's brown eyes widen as he fought back the tears. Chumvi looked over to him with concern before closing his eyes and sighed.

"Sarabi and Sarafina wants us to be there for her. Exspecaily if she becomes pregnant"

Malka snarled before turning and heading away from the two. Kula and Chumvi stared at the retreating form with their ears pinned against their heads.

"Chumvi where's Tojo?"

Chumvi sighed before looking from his broken hearted friend to his mate. "I believe he's with Kamaria"

"Tama must of went to tell him"

Chumvi frowned. "Kula. What's wrong?"

The auburn brown lioness sat and sighed. "Tama and I got into a little fight. It's nothing"

Chumvi looked unsure but his ears twitched as he seen Kula stand. "Where you going?"

"To check on my mother and Hatari. Their due any day now"

Chumvi nodded and stood up before stretching. "I'll come with you"

Kula smiled at him and the two headed to the cave the pride against Scar resides.

~O~

When Kula and Chumvi got to the cave most of the lionesses was outside, talking loudly. When their eyes landed on the young auburn brown lioness everything went quiet.

"Weird" Chumvi whispered

"Kula"

Kula looked towards the cave entrance and saw the slightly older heavily pregnant creamy golden lioness walk out with concern pale brown eyes.

"Hatari, what's going on?"

"Kula your mother just gave birth. She wants to see you"

Kula didn't know what to say to that. With a deep breath she walked in with Chumvi following. Inside the cave laid a brown lioness with blue eyes. Resting in her paws was a light brown cub. Armani looked from her new cub to her eldest.

"Kula, meet your little brother Tanabi"

Kula smiled at the cub as Chumvi walked over to get a good look.

"He's handsome"

Armani smiled grateful before yawning. Kula and Chumvi stood and gave the new mother a nuzzle.

"Rest mom. I'll see you and Tanabi later"

Armani nodded before lying her head down and closing her looked at moment longer before turning and walking out of the cave with Chumvi at her side.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: CSIMentalistTLK lover, that's alright. And Nala needs all the help she can get. Kate, I have thought about it.

**Disgraceful Prince**

Nala laid on a ledge where her paws was dangling over the edge. The little amount of sun shone on her creamy back. The forced queen sighed in contempt. As this was her first outing since her becoming queen, a few weeks ago. Lying on a lower ledge was Kula, the auburn brown lioness laid on her side as her eyes rested.

"It's good to see you're out"

The two lionesses looked up and seen Tama walking over before sitting a few inches away from the ledges. A light golden cub squeezed through Tama's legs with a huge smile.

"Auntie Nala" the cub exclaimed excitedly her golden eyes bright

Nala chuckled at the one month cub. Kamaria was born two days before Scar made Nala his queen.

"Auntie Nala, mommy said I'm going to learn how to hunt today"

"I bet you would do great" Nala smiled at the small cub

Tama looked up at her friends. "Do you wish to accompany us?"

Kula stood and stretched before shaking her head. "Sorry. Hatari went into labor earlier. I'm going to see the cub"

Nala stood and leaped off her perch and walked over to the mother and daughter.

"I'll come with you two. I haven't hunted awhile"

Tama nodded before getting up and headed towards the fields with Nala and Kamaria. As Kula headed back towards Pride Rock. As Nala was walking by her friend's side, her sight became blurry. Nala's pace began to slow as she started breathing heavy. The queen's light coat began to sweat.

"Mommy. Something is wrong with Auntie Nala"

Tama looked over her shoulder and gasped as she seen her friend sway.

"Nala!" Tama yelled

The creamy lioness gasped before running over to a bush and erupted her insides. Nala took deep breaths before flinching when she felt a paw on her shoulder.

"Tama..."

The light creamy tan lioness closed her eyes before looking at her friend in horror. Nala's blue eyes widen as she seen it all in her friend's golden eyes.

"No"

Tama pinned her ears whimpered. "I'm afraid so. What are you going to do?"

Hot steamy tears fell from Nala's eyes. She didn't want to be pregnant with Scar's cub. She spent hours each night after a harsh mating that she won't come up pregnant. But apparently the kings didn't hear her prayer. A loud roar caused the forced queen to knock out of her thoughts.

"Nala, that was Sarabi. She's calling a meeting"

Nala sighed deeply as she closed her eyes. After taking deep breaths, Nala opened her teary eyes. There's nothing she can do but hope that the pride will be there.

"Let's go"

Tama nodded before picking up her daughter and headed towards Pride Rock after the depressed queen.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N:CSIMentalistTLK lover, right again. She'll need all the support. Kate, yes She's pregnant and I can't wait for you to meet him. Which would most likely be the next chapter.

**Disgraceful Prince**

Nala and Tama walked over to the pride's cave where Sarabi, her sister Naanda, Sarafina, Johari and Armani stood talking with Kula, a deep golden lion with a brown mane, Malka and Chumvi.

Sarabi looked from the group and smiled lightly as her orange eyes landed on the queen and Tama. "Thank goodness you're here"

"What's going on?" Tama asked after placing Kamaria on the ground

Naanda sighed before telling the gathered lions and lionesses what's happening. "The herds are leaving. By a half of year there won't be any more prey"

Everyone gasped as they worse fear is starting to become a reality. Sarabi's ears twitched as she took deep breaths.

"Someone has to go look for help. Our best tracker is Nala"

Tama's golden eyes widen in surprise and shock. "But Sarabi...Nala can't go"

"Why can't Nala go for help?" Johari asked his gruff

Tama looked over to the cream lioness who had her head low and her ears against her skull. Nala took a few deep breaths before looking up at her parents and the rest of the pride.

"I'm pregnant"

Everyone went silent, this was something they was also hoping doesn't happen either. But sadly their prayers wasn't answered.

"Have you told Scar?" Sarafina asked after a moment of silence

Nala shook her head. "I just found it doesn't matter. I'm going to find help"

Sarabi shook her head sadly. "No. After you give birth and the cub is a month. You'll go find help"

Everyone slowly but surely agreed. Nala sighed before looking at the majestic rock structure.

"Might as well get it over with"

After taking a few deep breaths Nala walked towards Pride Rock. As the queen neared the cave she heard Scar's voice with some one else. By the sound of the other voice, it sounds like Zira. Nala walked in and her suspension was right.

"I deserve to be queen. You know it"

Scar was sitting on the platform, rubbing his temples under his slick black mane as he groaned.

"If you would give me another chance, I'll..."

Scar snapped his eyes open and growled. "I gave you all the chances. Now I made a choice for a new queen. Get use to it"

"I love you! What can that cub do that I can't"

Nala had enough and made her presence known. Nala stepped in the cave and cleared her throat. Scar looked from his former queen to the cave entrance and smiled.

"Ah Nala. How's my queen?"

Zira snarled at the loving nuzzle Scar gave the young lioness. What really set the pale tan lioness over the edge was that Nala returned the affection. But what Zira don't know is that Nala was forced. A quite a few times Scar nuzzled Nala and she didn't return it. In the end Nala laid in the back of the cave with some type of bruise.

Nala sighed before licking Scar's cheek. "I have something to tell you"

Scar smiled at his queen before turning to Zira with a snarl. "Get out"

"No. Perhaps she could stay" Nala said suddenly

Scar raised a eyebrow his green eyes full of interest. "Oooh. Why is that my dear?"

Nala closed her eyes and sighed. "I'm pregnant"

Scar smiled proudly as he nuzzled the younger lioness. Zira scrawled before storming out of the cave. Scar ignored the angered lioness as he ushered Nala to the platform. Where he laid beside the tensed lioness and planned for the future.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N:CSIMentalistTLK lover, who the return of Simba will be soon. Kate, yes Nala is about to give birth.

**Disgraceful Prince**

The sound of children laughter rang through the ears of their babysitters. Nala laid on her usual ledge, her swollen stomach was visual for everyone to see. News of life didn't stop with Nala. Tama was pregnant with her second litter as Kula was pregnant with her first. The two lionesses are due in a few weeks. Hatari looked up from her paws to the group of three cubs. The oldest, Kamaria who was two and a half. Tanabi and his half little brother, Kopa was a month and a half.

"Try and catch me slow pokes!" the light golden cub yelled over her shoulder

A dark golden cub growled playfully as he pushed himself faster. "I'll get you"

Tanabi laughed as his amber eyes shined with excitement and the wind blew through his light brown fur. Nala lift her head and smiled at the cubs. Remembering when she was a cub. Playing tag with her best friend, Simba. Tears formed at the thought of the late Prince and her ex bethroled. Nala closed her eyes to keep the tears from falling to snap them open a second later. The creamy lioness' creamy coat began to sweat as her eyes were wide.

"Nala..."

Kula was interrupted by Nala roaring a painful roar. Kula's blue eyes widen before she turned and roared for help.

"It's going to be okay. Just breath"

~O~

Nala was moved by her father to her and Scar's cave. Nala was breathing heavily her eyes was shut tight.

"Nala, count to ten and push" Sarabi instructed the in labor queen

Nala clenched her teeth and growled as she clawed the cave floor.

"One more push" Sarafina said from behind her daughter

Nala grunted and growled before giving her all. Soon the pain started to fade and sound of a cub cry reached the three lionesses' ears.

"Oh Nala. You have a healthy baby boy"

Nala sighed, she didn't want anything to do with the little monster. But knew her mother and Sarabi would scold her. So she took the cub and bathed it.

"Nala...he's beautiful" cooed Sarabi

Nala sighed deeply before looking at her mother and would of been mother in law. "Please get Scar. I'll like to get this over with"

Sarabi nodded and nuzzled the new mother before getting up and walked out of the cave to fetch her old friend. Sarabi found the orange brown lion drinking from the drying water hole.

"Taka"

Scar growled before looking at the dark beige lioness he used to love. "Sarabi"

"Taka...Nala gave birth to a healthy baby boy"

Scar's cold expression faded as a pleased smile formed. "Thank you Sarabi"

The former queen nodded before watching the slightly younger lion walk off towards Pride Rock.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N:Okay to CSIMentalistTLK lover and Kate, I'm not giving much away as for the new prince's name. You will find out in this chapter. Enjoy!

**Disgraceful Prince**

Scar walked up the rocky steps where the hyenas either scattered or bowed. Scar walked in the cave to see Johari and Sarafina looking at a small bundle in his queen's paws. As the orange brown lion got closer he seen that the cub was creamy brown.

"What a beautiful cub. A boy I presume"

Johari growled but stopped when his mate nuzzled him. The rich cream lion sighed before looking at his daughter.

Nala sighed as she forced a loving purr. "Yes"

Scar looked at the cub and smiled. "Good. Sarabi told me but I had to make sure. But nonetheless, what's his name?"

Nala looked at the cub who was crawling around looking for milk. "I haven't really thought of one"

"Dear what about the name you were telling me and Sarabi" Sarafina said

Nala had a questioning look. "What Mheetu?"

Scar clicked his teeth before he tried the name out. "Prince Mheetu. I love it"

Nala looked at the cub, Mheetu who had found her teats. "Mheetu it is"

-O-

The weeks past and little Mheetu was growing strong. To Zira's dismay, she hated Nala and the other cubs with a passion. The pale tan lioness was pregnant again and was due any day like Tama and Kula. But to Nala's distaste Mheetu had a ginger brown tuff growing signaling that the cub will have a ginger brown mane when older. Even though the color comes from her father but the point is Mheetu is still the son of Scar. The creamy queen was knocked out of her thoughts by some one walking in the cave. Nala looked up and seen Sarabi walking in.

"Nala, in a few more weeks you'll have to go"

Nala nodded."I understand. I'm prepared to go for the pride"

Sarabi smiled before giving Mheetu a nuzzle. Then the dark beige lioness left the queen and prince alone. Nala growled after Sarabi left, she looked down at her son with a scowl.

"I can't wait, so I can get away from you"

With a snarl Nala laid her head down away from Mheetu and closed her eyes. Ignoring the cub's cries for warmth.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N:CSIMentalistTLK lover, oh yes Simba is about to return.

**Disgraceful Prince**

The stars shined from the dark sky. The sky was covered with countless clouds. Allowing a little amount of light to shined through. On the ground was three figures moving through the dry, dead plains. The figures were lionesses, the Pride Lands forced queen, her mother and the former queen. The three lionesses were heading towards the northern border, the Outlands. Once the three lionesses reached the border they stopped. The former queen looked at the forced queen.

"Nala this is where we part ways. I know you will return and with help"

The forced queen's mother sighed before nuzzling her daughter. "May the stars be with you"

Nala nuzzled each lioness before turning and running across the border. The creamy lioness ran across the barren waste land till she got halfway through the dessert. The burning hot sun beamed down on the young lioness. Her breathing became short and she felt a little dizzy. Soon her blue eyes landed on a bunch of trees. Nala hoped it wasn't a mirage. And it wasn't, _thank the kings!_ Nala thought before running over to a water hole. After quickly wetting her throat Nala set off to find help. Thinking a pride of lions should be around in a place like this. As the creamy lioness continued to walk through a jungle she caught sight of a fat red warthog. Getting low Nala began to crawl forward towards her prey. Just when she was going to pounce the warthog caught her eyes and screamed before running off.

"Damn!" Nala cursed before giving chase

The chase wasn't really long. After running through some bushes and jumping over roots the chase lead to the warthog getting stuck under a low root.

"Perfect" Nala growled before giving more speed

Just as she was about to pounce a loud roar echoed through the trees. Nala looked up just in time to see a young golden lion with a rich red mane leap over the root. The lion pinned Nala down before her brain screamed at her. Nala smacked the male and charged. They were at each other throats.

"Get her! Bite her head! Go for the juggler!"

Nala looked towards the direction of the new voice and seen a meerkat standing on a rock. Big mistake, the lion pounced and almost pinned her if she didn't push him with her back legs and pinned him down. Snarling in his face, daring him to attack. But he totally caught her by surprise.

"Nala?"

The forced queen's blue eyes widen before she jumped off the male and starred at him.

"Is it really you?"

Nala's ears twitched as she looked at the lion with confusion. "Who are you?"

She admitt the lion does look familiar. From the golden coat and amber eyes.

"It's me...Simba"

That's when it clicked. The lion in front of her looks like her best friend. It's possible since they never found the body.

"Simba?"

The strikingly handsome male nodded his head. A huge smile formed before she ran and greeted her friend. Now everything will go back to normal. Simba will come back and he'll be king and she his queen. And nothing or no one will stand in her way was being with her true love, not even Mheetu.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N:Yeah you all are right. Nala needs to treat Mheetu better. But Nala is as stubborn as a mule. Sadly, here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

**Disgraceful Prince**

Nala couldn't deny the feelings she was feeling for the lost prince. Simba and her had spent the whole evening together. They walked down the side of a waterfall. Got a drink, which lead to her getting pulled in. After pushing Simba back in the water she ran off. The two chased each other across a field like cubs. Where they fell down a hill, to her utter surprise Simba pinned her. That's when it hit her. As she stared into his amber eyes she realized she was in love with him. Always had since cubs. Now how did that moment turn with them fighting. Nala told Simba about the Pride Lands, how there's little food and water. Purposely not mentioning about Scar and Mheetu.

"No one needs me"

Nala couldn't believe what she was hearing. Of course the pride needs him, she needs him.

"We need you. You're the king"

Simba groaned as he laid in a vine hammock. "Nala we been through this. I'm not the king, Scar is"

Nala sighed deeply before putting her front paws on the hammock and repeating what she said earlier. "Did my words mean nothing to , your uncle let the hyenas take over the Pride Lands"

the

Simba's eyes widen in surprise and shock. "What?"

Nala sighed before turning her head to side."We need you. You're our only hope"

The golden lion sighed before leaping off the hammock. "I can't go back."

Nala was utter surprise. Alot of questions were running through her head. "Why?"

"You wouldn't understand."

Nala was starting to get irritated. "What wouldn't I understand?"

Simba shakes his head. "No, no, no. It doesn't matter. Hakuna Matata."

Nala titled her head, confusion clearly on her feature. "What?"

"Hakuna Matata. It's something I learned out here. Look, sometimes bad things happen..."

"Simba!"

The golden lion continues now irritated."...And there's nothing you can do about it. So why worry?

Simba starts away from Nala, walking on a fallen tree. Nala trots back up to him.

"Because it's your responsibility!"

Simba stops and glared at the creamy lioness. "Well, what about you? YOU left."

Nala felt annoyed with her lover. "I left to find help! And I found YOU. Don't you understand? You're our last chance"

"Sorry."

Nala had a look of disbelief. "What's happened to you? You're not the Simba I remember."

"You're right. I'm not. Now are you satisfied?"

Nala frowned. "No, just disappointed."

Simba snorted. "You know, you're starting to sound like my father."

Simba starts walking away again.

Nala glares at him. "Good. At least one of us does."

Simba is obviously cut by the comment about his father; he tears into Nala with his words. "Listen, you think you can just show up and tell me how to live my life? You don't even know what I've been through!"

"I would if you would just tell me!"

"Forget it!"

"Fine!"

Simba walks off. Nala stares after the retreating lion. She growls before walking off, she found a shaded area and decided to rest there. In the morning she will tell Simba she was leaving. There was no reason to stay here if he wasn't going to return. With a sob Nala laid her head on her paws and closed her eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N:Yeah CSIMentalistTLK lover, but you and I both know she's not.

**Disgraceful Prince**

Mheetu woke up with a small yawn. He looked stretched, letting his tiny claws slide out. The creamy brown cub looked around with curious green blue eyes to see his mother was missing. The prince's eyes were his father's with a blue rim. Mheetu gets up and walks out of the cave to see Malka talking to his grandparents and Sarabi. The young cub had walked over hoping that the adults would tell him where his mother is. Even though Nala wasn't the nicest to him lately. She would growl and snap at him for no reason. But regardless he was worried about his mother. Sarafina's light green eyes caught his green-blue and smiled.

"Morning Mheetu"

Mheetu walked over and nuzzled his grandmother before nuzzling his grandfather's legs.

"Papa. Where's mommy?"

Johari stiffened. "She's on a hunting trip. Ummm..."

Malka reached down and nuzzled the cub. "Why don't you go play with Kamaria and your have some adult stuff to take care of"

Mheetu nodded before running back to the sighed, Mheetu was a good kid and didn't need to be treated like he does from Nala. That's one of the reasons why he took the prince under his wings. Sort to speak.

"When do you plan on leaving?" Johari asked

"After the farewell ceremonies of Vera and Jai"

Vera was the daughter of Tama and Tojo. She died a few minutes after birth. Jai was the son of Kula and Chumvi. He also died a few minutes after birth.

"I'm sure your friends would appreciate it" sighed Sarabi

It was a sad day for the Pride Lands lionesses. Two of their young ones have gone to the stars. Malka looked up and noticed it was around noon.

"We should head over"

The three older lions nodded at the young lion before all four walked over to the barriual ground.

~O~

Mheetu was in the middle of a game of tag with Kamaria and his four cubs was playing, totally not paying attention to the time.

"Try and catch us. Turtle!" Tanabi yelled

Mheetu looked up, trying to catch his breath. He wasn't the fastest but they or should he say Tanabi always pick him.

"You okay?"

Mheetu looked up from the ground to see Kopa looking at him with concern.

"Yeah I guess"

"Stop loggy gagging and move it"

Kopa rolled his pale green eyes before looking at his little brother. "We can play something else"

Mheetu took deep breaths, trying to calm his racing heart. The creamy brown cub was going to say something but the adults came back.

"Mommy" Kopa cried running over to Hatari

"Having fun?" the creamy golden lioness smiled nuzzling the dark golden cub, messing up the dark brown mane tuff on his head

Kopa nodded before watching his friend and brother reunite with their parents.

Tama bend down and nuzzled the light golden cub. "At least we still have you"

Kamaria was confused, but enjoyed the affection from Tama and Tojo nonetheless. Kula and Chumvi looked on with a sad expression. They lost their first child, now they have to wait a few months to try again. Tanabi rubbed against his sister' s legs. Knowing about her lost, he is trying his best to comfort her. Kula smiled warmly at her brother before nuzzling back. Mheetu looked on with a mix of emotions. But above all he was worried about his mother. It's been a half of day and there was no sign of her anywhere. The creamy brown cub was knocked out of his thoughts when he felt someone nudge him. Mheetu shook his head before looking up to see a pair of brown eyes looking down at him.

"You okay, kid?"

Mheetu sighed, knowing Malka and he does. He's not going to let it go unless he says something.

"I miss my mother. I'm worried...what if something happened. She never been away this long before"

Malka felt bad for the cub. His mother hardly ever shows love or any kind of affection and he's worried to death.

"I have to meet a friend...do you want to accompany me?"

Mheetu looked at the older lion, thinking hard. Before slowly nodding, Malka stood up and headed for the southern borders. Mheetu looked towards Pride Rock and sighed before following the pale orange lion. But silently worrying about Nala.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N:Aww. I'm glad you like Mheetu, CSIMentalistTLK lover. He's so sweet it hurts.

**Disgraceful Prince**

Mheetu followed Malka to the southern borders. There was a very light cream lioness waiting. Mheetu was amazed how beautiful she was. After giving the lioness a nuzzle, Malka looked at the creamy brown cub.

"Mheetu meet Nabii. She's my mate"

"Wow. I never met albino before"

"Mheetu!"

Nabii chuckled after giving her mate a reassuring the pale orange male before smiling sweetly at the cub.

"I'm not actually a albino. But my dad was"

Mheetu pinned his dark brown rimmed ears and blushed. "Oh"

Malka chuckled before ruffling the creamy brown tuff on the prince's head. "It's alright, buddy"

"Malka. When are you leaving?"

Malka inhaled and exhaled. "Soon. Don't worry I'll be there"

Nabii sighed before giving Malka a nuzzle and ran off towards the mountains. Malka took a deep breath before looking at Mheetu who had his ears still pinned.

"Mheetu, what's wrong?"

Mheetu looked up with teary eyes. "You're leaving?"

Malka nodded. "Yes. My father was the king of the mountain pride. Now that he is dead, I must take his place"

"Oh. Will I see you again?"

Malka smiled before giving the prince a nuzzle. "Sure. You can even come with me"

Mheetu frowned, he could never leave his mama. The small cub was about to voice his thoughts when a loud roar erupted through the sky and rain started to pour.

"Let's get back to Pride Rock"

Before Mheetu could protest, he was picked up by Malka and the pale orange lion took off towards the mountain structure.

~O~

When Malka and Mheetu returned to Pride Rock a whole lot of commotion was going on. Nala's eyes met Malka's and the creamy lioness ran over.

"There you are. Malka I need you to do me a favor"

Malka frowned, this doesn't sound good. "What would that be?"

"Take Mheetu back to your pride"

Malka and Mheetu's eyes widen. Tears began to fall from the cub's green-blue eyes but he didn't say anything. He was to hurt. Malka wanted to know why but soon that why walked up and nuzzled Nala lovingly. When his brown eyes landed on the amber orbs, Malka gasped.

"Simba?"

The golden lion looked at the male in front of him and his mate in confusion before smiling. "Malka!"

The two males embraced in a brotherly way. When the new king's eyes landed on the small cub next to his friend's paws, he smiled.

"Who's this little fella?"

After a few minutes of silence and giving Nala a dirty glare. Malka looked at Simba and smiled. "This is my son, Mheetu. His mother is by the borders and we just wanted to say goodbye"

Simba nodded. "Well if you would excuse us. We have to talk to Rafiki before he leaves"

Malka bowed before watching Simba and Nala walk away. Malka sighed before looking at Mheetu who was a crying mess. Malka's heart ache. With a small whimper he pulled the cub close.

"I'm truly sorry"

Mheetu said nothing, just cried on Malka's legs. Mheetu cried so hard that the cub eventually cried himself to sleep. Malka picked him up and walked over to the cave where he gently placed Mheetu down. After giving Mheetu a nuzzle, Malka left to inform the pride what had happened.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N:Yeah CSIMentalistTLK lover, I feel for Mheetu too. But he will have a better life than with Nala, sadly.

**Disgraceful Prince**

Malka found Sarafina, Johari and the others under Pride Rock. When Kula's blue eyes landed on the pale orange lion, she sighed in relief.

"There you are. Nala's back"

Malka snorted at the mention of the creamy queen.

"Malka...dear where's Mheetu?"

Malka looked from the auburn brown lioness to the older dark cream lioness. "He's asleep in the old cave. Had a exhausting run in"

"With what?"

Malka glared at the rich cream lion. "Your daughter!"

Everyone gasped, totally caught off guard. But they were in for a thrill.

"Nala came to me and asked me for a favor. That favor was to take Mheetu away with me. She didn't have the heart to tell me this in private. The reason why? Simba is back and made her his queen. So I told him Mheetu was mine and we were leaving after we say goodbye"

Johari growled. "I know you have feelings for Nala! But that doesn't make it right for you to make such things up!"

Malka growled back. "That's not the point. Why I'm I answering to you! We're leaving!"

With a huff Malka turned and headed for the cave where Mheetu was. Everyone but Johari sighed. Hatari looked to Armani and Tama.

"We should tell the cubs what's going on. So they don't mention about Mheetu being Nala's son"

Tama and Armani nodded before turning and heading towards the cave up on Pride Rock where the cubs were with Hatari following.

~O~

Nala waited until Rafiki was leaving where she approached the baboon.

"Rafiki..."

The baboon turned around with speed it nearly took the new queen off her paws.

"You did a very foolish thing"

Nala stared at the Sherman in shock before shaking her head. "I don't know what you are talking about"

Rafiki glared holes in the young lioness' soul. "Simba would understand if you tell him the truth. But don't let this run out for to long. A hurricane is coming...so be prepared"

Nala watched as the Sherman walked down the rocky steps and into the savannah. Alot of thoughts ran through her head. Nala shook her head, ignoring Rafiki words like a brush off her shoulders. As she walked in the cave to be with her mate, all of the thoughts of Scar and Mheetu going to the back of her mind.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N:Kate and CSIMentalistTLK lover, you're right. Nala needs to bring her head out of her ass. But like Rafiki said there's a hurricane coming and it has her name on it.

**Disgraceful Prince**

"Mheetu! Mheetu!"

A cheerful voice was calling nearby, making Mheetu's ears twitch with annoyance. He shuffled his paws, drawing them closer to his body.

"Mheetu!"

The call grew louder, sounding right next to him now. A paw prodded his side, making him squeak in surprise. He raised his head, blinking blearily. For a moment, he couldn't see as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. It was night, and the whole pride was asleep. Except for one, that is. Nzuri. The charming peach cub stood beside him, eyes sparkling and paw poised to poke Mheetu again.

"You're awake!" She purred, dropping her paw and smiling at him.

Mheetu flicked his ears, blinking at her. He sat up, meeting her happy gaze. He was almost as big as her-he had grown slowly, and was a small cub anyway-but wasn't a mewling kitten any longer.

"What do you want?" He yawned, curling his tail around him as a light breeze tugged at his fur. The night carried an unwelcome chill.

"I have to show you something!" Nzuri giggled, her tail swishing rapidly as she talked.

"Shh!" Mheetu scolded her, glancing behind him at his adopted mother. But the mountain pride queen was the only mother he could think of.

Nabii was snoring softly, and his older brother Kishindo was sleeping peacefully near her hind legs.

"It's the middle of the night! We can't just run off!" He continued, returning his green-blue gaze to the she-cub.

"You're just grumpy because I woke you up in the middle of night time." Nzuri replied cheekily, still smiling. "Follow me!"

She moved before he could reply, dashing away through the grass, around the bushes that created the pride's little territory. Mheetu sighed softly, but rose to follow her. She was his friend, and he couldn't just let her run off in the dark. Picking a slow trot, he slipped around the sleeping lions and out into the open lush, waving grass and gentle slopes were suddenly unnerving. The moon, hidden by thick clouds, gave no comforting light to the dark savannah. Rustlings sounded everywhere, and faint flashes of movement appeared every so often. Mheetu trembled, keeping low to the ground. Small as he was, the grass easily grew above his head. He moved cautiously and quickly, unsure of this different setting. The only comfort he had was of Nzuri's tail, constantly twitching above the stalks. He stared at it as if his life depended on it. Suddenly her dark red tuft disappeared. Mheetu's ears pricked with surprise and he hurried forwards, starting to panic.

"Ow!"

Mheetu's shoulder collided with Nzuri's side. He blinked, the grass behind him swishing from where he had run through it.

"Nzuri?"

He looked to the other cub, who was crouched down and sniffing at a rather odd-looking pile of stones. They were pretty large too, bigger than him and a dull dusty gray.

"Is this what you wanted to show me?" He asked, a bit confused. Nzuri's ideas were usually much more interesting than...well, a pile of rocks.

"Yep!" She replied at last, glancing back to him with a sneaky smile painted across her muzzle.

Mheetu frowned slightly, still not understanding. But she had that look on her face.

"Uh...a pile of rocks?" Mheetu asked, hoping it didn't sound too blunt.

Nzuri's smile widened and she stepped away from the stones. As she did so, she shoved one of the smaller boulders away from the pile. A gaping hole opened up between the other rocks, dipping slightly into the ground. Mheetu stared for a moment.

"I guess that's not just a rabbit hole, is it?" He glanced to Nzuri, feeling a wave of fear. "Y-you don't want us to go in there, to you?"

Nzuri rolled her green-grey eyes. "You're such a scaredy-gazelle." She scoffed, her ears flicking.

Mheetu huffed softly. "No, I'm not!" He protested, though he knew it was a lie. He definitely did not want to go down in some random tunnel. What if they got lost? What if it caved in? "Besides, we'll get in trouble!" He tried to make Nzuri see sense.

"Nope!" She grinned happily. "We'll be out of here in no time." She always sounded so confident.

Mheetu sighed. "Why didn't you show this to one of the others?" He grumbled softly, tail tip twitching with discomfort.

Nzuri hopped closer to him, her pretty eyes sparkling. "Because you're my best friend." She meowed, for once showing signs of seriousness.

Mheetu managed an awkward smile at her tone."Well, if you're my best friend then you won't make me go down there." He replied, admitting to his fear.

"Ha! I knew you were afraid!" Nzuri regained her eager personality once again. She giggled and then turned to push the boulder back in front of the hole. "But fine. Maybe tomorrow."

She slipped past him and dashed back through the grass. Mheetu jumped and skittered around to follow journey home was much quicker, as both cubs ran. Nzuri led the way back into the brush, now slow and silent, and crept close to her mother Shinda. Mheetu pattered quietly over to Nabii, where he settled down and curled up close to her. A yawn escaped his little jaws, and he turned his gaze to the sky. For a moment, his gaze drifted across the heavens. Again, he wondered if he truly belonged here. He looked so different from the other lions, even his parents and brother looked so different. But no one ever said anything about it. They acted like he was one of them...but was he? Even Nabii and Malka avoided deeper questions when Mheetu asked them about their family. He wanted to believe he belonged, but it was very hard. Mheetu sighed and scooted closer to Nabii. He watched the clouds float across the dark sky. His eyes slowly drooped, and he felt exhaustion descend. The question still burned in his mind, as he drifted to sleep. _Is this where I belong? _


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Kate, Nala won't be mentioned for a while. But she will regret how she treated her son. CSIMentalistTLK lover, Yeah Zuri is the adventruess of the Mountain Pride.

I want to put out that the next bunch of chapters will be about Mheetu's life in Malka's pride.

**Disgraceful Prince**

Mheetu swished his tail slowly, his gaze wandering placidly away from the training. He felt his eyelids droop, and quickly shook his head to clear the tiredness. It was the middle of the day, the heat making it even harder to stay awake. He was sitting in the shadow of an acacia tree, supposedly watching as Jeshi, a light brown teen lion and Kishindo battled in the sandy ditch under the watchful eye of Malka. Male-training. Mheetu was waiting for his turn, but he was doubtful of ever being able to land a single blow on either cub. Jeshi, already a large teenager, was nearly triple Mheetu's weight and Kishindo, though still called a cub, was much larger than Mheetu.

"Tuck in your head, Kishindo!" Malka corrected sternly, motioning with his paw. "Jeshi, don't underestimate your opponent-that was a good example of it."

The growls and grunts continued on, and Mheetu was not paying attention at all. Another cub was watching-Nzuri. Mheetu's gaze kept flicking to her, almost subconsciously. She was lounging lazily on the edge of the ditch, eyes following the movements of Jeshi. All the cubs had been sent out of the cave, ordered by Nabii. Luna a light beige lioness was giving birth to her second cub. All the lionesses were there, but the males and cubs had been sent out. Nile a light brown lion who was Luna's mate and Jeshi's father was also here, watching from across the ditch. Mheetu sighed softly, his paws scuffling softly on the dusty ground. He hated boredom. It was so...exhausting. It crept slowly through his limbs, making him limp and utterly brain-dead at times. What a bother.

"Hiya."

Mheetu glanced around, jolted from his thoughts by the soft voice. Nzuri was padding slowly closer, even the day's heat affecting her. Her usual bouncy pawsteps and bright expression were gone.

"Oh...hello." Mheetu replied in a dull tone. He blinked his green-blue eyes at her, seeing his boredom reflected in her green-grey ones. "You ok?" He added, somewhat concerned about her less-than-happy expression.

Nzuri jumped slightly, quite unlike her usual self. "Yeah, I'm fine." She muttered, plopping her hindquarters down beside Mheetu.

He tilted his head and blinked at her. "You don't look fine."

"I am."

"Are you sure? I'm always here to talk."

"Mhmm...just a bit worried about Luna." She admitted softly.

"I am too." Mheetu flicked her with his tail. "She w-"

He was cut off, as a sharp call came from the ditch.

"Mheetu! It's your turn!" Malka was calling.

Mheetu stood up immediately, turning away from Nzuri and approaching the edge of the sandy ditch. The young cub felt Nzuri's tail flick his shoulder, and he glanced back just before she loped away to watch from her original spot. He slid down the dirt to land in the sand, shaking the grit from his light-hued pelt.

"I'm ready." His determined voice was louder than usual as he gazed up at his father, feeling the eyes of Nzuri on his pelt. It gave him a strange tingle, and he straightened.

"I see." The King replied, the corners of his mouth lifting faintly. "I want you to work with Kishindo, as he is only slightly larger than you." He informed the cub.

Mheetu thought that was an understatement, as Kishindo was more than "slightly" larger than him. Still, he turned to face his brother without a complaint. Kishindo glared playfully at him, a smirk painted across his muzzle and his tail twitching eagerly. Mheetu sighed to himself.

"Alright Mheetu, I want you to try and find the best way to knock over Kishindo. Do it any way, as long as you refrain from using your claws. I am just going to study your strengths, we'll work on actual moves later." Malka directed, stepping back a bit and dipping his head for the two to begin.

Mheetu's eyes flicked back to Kishindo as his opponent stood waiting patiently. He readied himself, making sure his claws were in and keeping his gaze fixed now on his brother.

"Come on, Mheetu." Kishindo muttered, his eyes glinting.

Mheetu huffed softly, feeling so very small. His brother could be quite full of himself at times, but he always was backed with goodness. With a quick movement, Mheetu bolted forwards. Kishindo was ready, and dodged even faster. But Mheetu expected this, having seen his brother do this many times with Jeshi. The smaller cub turned easily and let his paws thump against Kishindo. Kishindo stumbled sideways, looking around at Mheetu. He reared up, and before Mheetu could move he felt himself brought down under his brother's paws. He struggled away, Kishindo didn't have a good grip, and rolled quickly to his paws before charging back towards the older cub. He grappled with him for a bit, swiping and pawing at his opponent. Kishindo retaliated with harder and more effective blows, but they were fewer. Mheetu's smallness and agility helped him to wiggle free when trapped. After a few more minutes of combat, their father stepped forwards.

"That's enough." He told his cubs as they broke contact and panted up at him.

Mheetu let out a long breath and sat down, sides heaving visibly. Kishindo did the same, a bit less exhausted, but still looking beat. It was not a moment too soon. The thumps of numerous pawsteps was growing louder, heading for the sandy ditch. Malka looked around, his ears pricking. Nzuri let out a squeak and disappeared from view, over the top of the ditch. Nile rose to his paws slowly and followed the she-cub. Malka shook his black mane and then hurried to the side, climbing up the step-like piles of dirt and sand to leave the ditch, and also disappearing. Mheetu blinked and followed, hearing Jeshi and Kishindo right on his tail. Mheetu hauled himself out, grunting slightly, and then tumbled forwards as his momentum became too much for him to withstand. He stood up, shaking his head and blinking. Malka had just halted, touching noses with Nabii. Both looked excited and were purring.

"You must come now, Luna is ready for you!"

Shinda burst out, while the Nile's expression changed from worry to delight. The two lionesses beamed happily, and they quickly turned around and began to follow Malka and Nile. The light brown pelted lion had already charged forwards, in eagerness to see his mate. Jeshi, Kishindo, Nzuri, and Mheetu trotted after, each of them bubbling with excitement. The group reached the cave, Jeshi followed his father, Nzuri scampered to Shinda, while Kishindo and Mheetu followed Nabii.

"Did she have the cub?" Kishindo asked, poking his mother with a paw.

Nabii smiled, giving her cub a lick. "Yes, my dear." She purred.

Mheetu tilted his head. "What is its name?" He mewed curiously.

"Nile and Luna have yet to decide. But it is a female." His mother replied softly.

Only a few minutes later, Nile emerged from the den. His son Jeshi slipped out beside him. A delighted expression brightened Nile's face, he appeared overjoyed. He glanced back, as Luna padded slowly behind him. A tiny bundle hung from her rest of the pride began to gather, congratulating the mother and asking questions. Kishindo and Mheetu were made to stay back, but Nabii and the rest of the adults brushed against Luna and gave her rumbled purrs of comfort. Mheetu watched with mild curiosity, his tail flicking softly. Nabii returned quickly, her eyes glowing. Before her cubs could ask, she spoke.

"The cub's name is Skye." She smiled, sitting down beside her sons.

Mheetu's gaze flicked back to Luna, who had lay down next to Nile and was conversing with Shinda. The little cub was tucked between her front paws. Mheetu felt a glimmer of pride-he was no longer the littlest. He couldn't wait to play with this new companion.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N:I'm glad you like you like them, CSIMentalistTLK lover.

**Disgraceful Prince**

Mheetu's ears flicked as the patter of paws sounded, approaching quickly. The slightly small cub glanced up, peering over the swaying grass to see who was moving about on such a hot day. He strained his eyes in the sun's glare, sniffing softly and perking his ears. Following the path of rustling stalks with his eyes, he rose to his paws and took a slow step closer.

"Hiya, Mheetu!" A familiar meow erupted from the grass, and two peach ears appeared over the sea of green and yellow.

Mheetu's mouth curled into a rusty smile, his muzzle slightly stiff from being in a consistent frown. He raised his tail as Nzuri bounded into view, followed moments later by Kishindo, Jeshi...and Skye. The smallest cub's stormy-blue gaze was bright with innocent excitement, her stubby legs pulling along her unsteady body with childish glee. Mheetu tilted his head at Nzuri, confused. Shouldn't Skye be back with her mother? She hadn't been allowed out of the cave yet.

"Nzuri, what is-?" Mheetu was cut off by his friend before he could complete his question; she guessed what he was asking.

"Luna let her go for her first time, as long as we protected her." The she-cub replied smartly, blinking her brilliant green-grey eyes.

Mheetu nodded slowly. Jeshi halted a few paces from him, curling his tail gently around his little sister while she mewled with delight. Kishindo loped over as well, his thick black tuft bouncing with his trotting gait. He slid to a halt next to Nzuri.

"So, where are we going today?" He asked, his expression unimpressed and rather bored-looking; albeit in a handsome way.

"Exploring!" Nzuri chirped, her tail flicking straight up with her exuberant meow. She looked mischievously from one cub to the next, her typical c'mon-we-won't-get-in-trouble expression painted all over her face. Jeshi exchanged a look with Kishindo; both males rolling their eyes at their excitable friend.

"And where, exactly?" The older lion muttered dryly.

"To the forest!" Nzuri beamed at them all, oblivious to their hesitation and doubt.

She could be a bit nearsighted, Mheetu thought, but he loved her all the same. He let out a soft sigh, his gaze leaving the group and locking on a smudge of trees further away, marking the western boundary of the Mountain Pride. Obviously, Nzuri had picked a place were they really weren't supposed to be. And now, they had Skye to look after.

"Nzuri, we can't go there." Jeshi huffed, demonstrating his more adult-like outlook.

He was a young teenager, but rather mature for his age. Nzuri frowned slightly, though the spark never left her eyes.

"Please? You can look after us, right?" she pleaded, smile returning, "I mean, you can always stop danger if we're in trouble, can't you?"

Oooh, tricky she was. Mheetu nearly smiled as he realized her ploy; she wanted to push Jeshi's confidence into letting them go. The older male certainly wouldn't want to be called weak. It worked, and Jeshi nodded slowly, appearing to be fumbling between annoyance and not-so-hidden excitement. Nzuri smirked faintly, then abruptly turned and darted away. Kishindo blinked, then followed, with Mheetu close behind. Jeshi took up the rear, keeping a slower pace for his small sibling. In a few minutes, during which there was little talking as they had been running at quite a good speed, the five cubs at last reached the edge of the wood. Nzuri, still in the lead, shot her friends a grin before heading confidently past the first stunted tree. Mheetu scooted past Kishindo to walk beside his best friend, his eyes focusing on every sight they saw. An unintentional silence descended upon the children. They were occupied with studying their new surroundings; thick tree trunks and masses of ferns and tangling vines. It ensued for a bit, but with Nzuri it couldn't last.

"That's a weird plant." The peach cub said softly, poking a paw toward a crooked pair of ferns.

"Yeah." Mheetu agreed, his attention already on something else.

The silence returned for a few seconds until Jeshi spoke. "Hey...do you scent that?" The maned cub questioned, his tone hinting slight concern.

The little patrol stopped, raising their noses to sniff the air. Mheetu curled his lip, the stench of wet mud and sour sickness reaching his nose.

"Ewww!" Nzuri spat, she too apparently catching the same whiff. Kishindo gave a loud snort, and Skye squeaked and cringed against Jeshi.

"Hey...I smell lion too!" Kishindo spoke, giving a hearty inhale.

Mheetu scented, and underneath the disgusting smell was the faint scent of lion. He flattened his ears, only now realizing that they could be in serious danger.

"Yeah, me too." Nzuri nodded, looking a bit nervous for once. She brightened quickly. "Let's go say hi!"

Without waiting for an answer, she sped away into the undergrowth. Jeshi let out a growl and Mheetu just stared after her, shocked by her recklessness.

"No, Nzuri, come back!" Jeshi sprang after the she-cub, leaving a frightened Skye who Mheetu took under his care to comfort.

He pressed against the small lioness, his tail tip twitching. He didn't want to follow Jeshi, but hoped the older cub would fetch Nzuri. Kishindo, too, stayed put, but his claws sheathed and unsheathed repeatedly.

"Aaeeeerrrrrr!"

A distant cry echoed through the trees, and Kishindo immediately jumped up and leaped away. Mheetu let out a panicked mew, and coaxed Skye into following him through the trees. The two bolted toward the sound, along the trail Nzuri had made. Panting, Mheetu clambered over a small log, reaching for Skye to climb up. His eyes widened as he saw the scene before him, still yards away through the trees. A strange, brown-red lioness cub was standing over Nzuri, and spitting crazily. Jeshi was readying a pounce, and Kishindo was still running toward the group as fast as he could. Rage and fear jolted into Mheetu's throat, and he looked to Skye.

"Stay here!" He whispered furiously, licking her small head.

Then, he leaped off the log and darted after his friends.

Another cry, but this one sounded more like a surprised exclamation than an attack call, like the first. A thump sounded, and scuffling arose. Mheetu heard Jeshi's growls and Nzuri's snarling, and moments later Kishindo's grunting. Mheetu could see them now, fighting furiously with the strange red cub. Without thinking he joined the battle, digging his claws into the splotchy fur of the attacking female. He nearly recoiled, and realized that mud was covering most of her 's what we scented! Before long, the four cubs had overpowered the new cub, who lay under their paws hissing with rage. Jeshi took command, peering down at her while a fleck of blood dripped off his nose. None of the cubs were seriously hurt, but they had a scratch here and there.

"What was that for, muddy?" Jeshi snarled, his orange-amber eyes dirty she-cub spat at him.

"Get your paws off me!"

"Yeah, right!" Nzuri taunted, tail twitching.

She, Mheetu, and Kishindo all backed away, letting Jeshi handle the stranger. Their older friend glanced sternly at Nzuri.

"I'd like you to explain your reason for attacking my friend." He continued his interrogation, paws firm on the she-cub's shoulders. Finally the red cub stopped struggling.

"I took on all four of you. If you hadn't come, I wouldn't have beat that little peach one easily. I'm the best fighter in the forest." She boasted, glaring over at Nzuri, who returned the glare with a pttthh sound.

"Where do you come from?" Jeshi asked her.

"None of your business."

"Don't you have a pride or a family?"

"Na. My friend and I take care of ourselves." The red cub seemed proud of this attribute, and shut her odd golden eyes for a moment.

"What's your name and what friend?" Jeshi asked hesitantly; Mheetu guessed he thought the stranger would refuse that certain piece of information.

"Kito. And he's around?" She grumbled, wiggling again.

"Sure. Won't you and your friend come home with us?" Jeshi meowed, his ear twitching.

Mheetu and Nzuri exchanged a glance. Why would he invite this fierce cub into their pride?

"Really?" Kito stared up at him, surprised. She seemed to loose her confidence and fight. "Don't you hate me for hurting you?"

"No, you were just being a cub."

Kito seemed a bit put off by that, and her grimace returned.

"But you need a pride, don't you? Come on, we won't kill you." Jeshi slowly stepped back, allowing the red-pelted cub to get to her paws.

"Like you could." She snorted softly, shaking her fur. The icky mud clung tight, as if she hadn't bothered to clean it in days. Then she whistled, a muddy dark golden cub walked of some bushes.

Mheetu looked urgently to Jeshi, concerned about his parents' reaction. Especially with Skye with them, the adults would certainly be angry. But he seemed the only one other than Jeshi himself who was worried, Nzuri and Kishindo had sped right over to chat with Kito and the dirty dark golden cub.

"I'm Nzuri, that's Kishindo, Jeshi's over there, and this is Mheetu." The peach cub was introducing her friends as Mheetu came near.

Mheetu flicked his tail, smiling politely to the red female, then turned to follow Jeshi to Skye. Immediately the little cub was afraid, but Jeshi made sure she was comforted. Nzuri glanced at their new companion. "Don't even think of attacking her. This is her first time out of our home..." Nzuri continued to babble, while Mheetu trotted ahead to pad behind Jeshi and his sister.

In that procession, the cubs made their way back to the Mountain took quick time through the trees and finally through the grassy plains of their home territory. Jeshi led them, Skye dangling from his jaws-too tired to walk more.

"Jeshi! Skye! " Luna's urgent call rang from the cave, and she burst out with Nile, Malka and Nabii.

"Where have you been?"

After a lengthy explanation and slight excuses; both King Malka and Queen Nabii accepted Kito and her unnamed friend into the pride. It turns out that Kito's friend was named Kopa and that Kito found him in a river. Every since they had been traveling together. But Kopa don't remember what happened or where he came from. Kito and Kopa would be cleaned up and well-fed, and the whole pride was friendly to them; despite her protective and fierce personality. The cubs were given a meal, and sent straight to their spots for a mild punishment of wandering far. They were all tired, though, and the sun had just set. Mheetu snuggled up against Nabii, hearing his mother's tongue rasping Kishindo's fur. Their adventure had worn him out, and he felt content and sleepy under the swath of stars. He was very glad that Kito and Kopa had joined, Kito seemed a to hold a promise of a great huntress and pride member. He's not sure about Kopa but he too seem like a good pride member. Mheetu sighed happily, too tired to think much more. Sleep quickly took hold.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N:Teddi 8347, yes Mheetu don't remember Nala cause he was real young when Malka took him in. CSIMentalistTLK lover, yeah they meet but they don't remember each other. Sadly.

**Disgraceful Prince**

Miles away from the Mountain Pride in the Pride Lands near the Zuba River, King Simba and his pride gathered around. It was another sad day. For the lionesses, mainly Hatari. The creamy golden lioness was crying her eyes out. Why? Zira wasn't looking for revenge, she was getting rid of competition. Her victim was young Kopa, Hatari's son. Zira had attacked and killed the cub and tossed his body into the river. After the funeral Nala walked back to Pride Rock by Simba's side. Once in the cave the king and queen was greeted by their three cubs.

"Mommy is it true?" asked a golden beige cub, amber eyes full of tears

Simba sighed before nuzzling his son. "I'm afraid so Khairi"

A golden cub lowered her head as tears fell from her amber eyes. With a loud sob the princess ran to the back of the cave.

"Kiara!" Nala called after her eldest

Kiara and Kopa was close as her parents were when they were cubs. It hurted the future queen like it hurted her mother. Simba nuzzled his mate and motion for her to follow him. Nala nuzzled Khairi and another golden cub.

"Go with your grandparents"

Khairi and his second oldest sister nodded before running over to Johari and Sarafina with tears falling. Simba and Nala walked over to the peak where they were out of earshot.

"Nala, Zira is not going to stop. Not until all the male cubs are dead"

Nala took a deep breath. "What do you think we should do?"

Simba sighed deeply as he looked at the sun setting sky. "I'll send word to Malka. Maybe he could help"

Nala stiffened at the thought of her son being near that monster. "Will I be able to visit?"

Simba nuzzled her lovingly. "Of course"

"Your highness"

The king and queen looked up and seen a blue hornbill land in front with a bow.

"Yes Zazu" Simba said softly

"King Malka wishes to help you out. He will meet you by the borders tomorrow"

The golden lion dipped his head before watching the bird fly away.

"I guess we should go talk to Armani"

Simba nodded. "You go ahead. I'm going to talk to Khairi"

Nala nuzzled her mate before walking off to find the brown lioness. Simba sighed before walking in the cave.

-O-

Morning came pretty quickly for Khairi and Tanabi. They were informed about the day events and they didn't like it.

"I don't want to go!" Khairi cried

It was only Simba, Nala and Armani. They were near the water hole saying their goodbyes. Kiara and her little sister had said goodbyes to their brother and friend.

"It's for your safety. Listen when your older you can come back" Armani told her son

Tanabi sighed before looking at Khairi who was crying on his father's legs. Simba bend down and nuzzled him. Trying to keep his tears from falling his eyes.

"Sire!"

Simba pulled away from his son and looked at his majordomo.

"King Malka is at the border"

Simba sighed deeply before nuzzling his son along with Nala as Armani nuzzled Tanabi.

"Let's get this over with"

Nala and Armani nodded before picking up the cubs and followed Simba towards the southern borders.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N:First I would like to thank you all for the reviews. I never thought I would have over thirty reviews. Thank you!

Asaf-Yes there's something wrong with Nala. But Simba might treat Mheetu better.

Teddi 8347-Don't be afraid. Nala won't hurt him or get the chance to. As for Malka telling the truth, maybe.

CSIMentalistTLK lover-He might and that's all I'm saying.

Enjoy!

**Disgraceful Prince**

Malka inhaled and exhaled as he stood at the border. He seen Simba walk over with Nala and Armani in tow. The lionesses had their cubs in their jaws.

"Malka" Simba said softly before bowing his head

Malka bowed his head before looking at Nala and Armani nuzzle Khairi and Tanabi. Then he turned his brown eyes back on the Pride Lands king.

"Simba, may I speak to you"

The golden lion looked at the two lionesses and nodded before following the pale orange lion away.

"Simba...my cubs and their friends found Kopa. He's not dead but he doesn't remember"

Simba took in a sharp breath before sighing. "Zira will only come back. I banish her but it's best to be safe than sorry"

Malka nodded. "I understand and I think that visitors should be limited. To be safe"

"You're absolutely right. Armani can come..."

Malka shook his head. "I just think that it will be better if I send my majordomo. Like you said, it's best to be safe than sorry"

Simba sighed deeply before nodding. Malka head bump his friend for comfort.

"I'll take care of them"

Simba just nodded before looking at Nala and Armani. "It's time to go"

Tanabi and Khairi nuzzled their mothers before walking over to the large pale orange lion. Malka smiled at the cubs before turning and heading towards his pride. Nala sobbed on her mate as Armani sat with her head low and tears falling.

"Let's get back. Before it gets dark"

Nala and Armani nodded before following the golden lion back to Pride Rock.

~O~

Khairi and Tanabi followed behind Malka with their tails tucked and their heads low. Malka felt terrible for the cubs, no child should go through this. Malka stopped walking when his territory came into view.

"Boys"

Khairi and Tanabi looked up at the mountain king.

"There's something you two need to know. Kopa is alive but he doesn't remember anything but his name"

Tanabi's eyes widen in excitement. "We can go back home"

"No dummy! That crazy lioness would just come back"

"Hey! There will be no name calling here!"

Khairi whimpered before lowering his head and pinned his ears. "Sorry"

Tanabi bumped his head to his best friend."It's okay"

Malka smiled before going serious. "Second. Tanabi, your brother Mheetu is here but do not tell him anything. Do you understand?"

Tanabi nodded while Khairi titled his head.

"Who's Mheetu?"

Malka looked at the former Prince. "He's my son. You will find out anything else when the time is right"

The golden-beige cub nodded, before following Malka again as the pale orange lion started walking again.

~O~

"Everyone this is Khairi and Tanabi. They will be staying with us. Make them feel welcome"

With a roar, Malka dismissed the pride before going his own way. Khairi and Tanabi looked around totally lost at what to do. Their ears perked at the sound of a bunch of paws coming their way. They both looked up with curious amber eyes. A light brown teen with a growing dark brown mane, walked over with a bunch of younger cubs following. The youngest was pale light brown.

"Hi. I'm Jeshi" said the teen

"Kishindo" said a light orange cub

"Uzuri" beamed a peach cub

"Kinto" huffed a red cub with a roll of her golden eyes

"Kopa" said a dark golden cub his pale green eyes on the the two cubs

Tanabi and Khairi nodded before turning the last two cubs.

"Skye" whispered a pale light brown cub her stormy blue eyes on the ground

It was hard to hear but Khairi and Tanabi heard it. The two former pride lander cubs looked at the last cub.

"Mheetu" said the creamy brown cub with a slight smile

"Now that we know each other. Let's play!" Uzuri exclaimed excitedly before prancing off

The others shook their heads before following the bouncing cub.

Mheetu smiled at the two new members. "Come on. Zuri is a little...free spirited but she's a lot of fun"

Khairi and Tanabi smiled before following Mheetu after the others.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: CSIMentalistTLK lover- yeah Tanabi remembers but he has to keep quiet.

Teddi 8347- I get ideas like every second so I write them down and update when I see a review. Yes he knows, but he can't say anything. He has to act like he doesn't know.

**Disgraceful Prince**

Mheetu's nose twitched and his ears flicked up at the faint sound of pawsteps. He raised his head, peering around the area in the misty dawn light. Sniffing, his eyes blinking rapidly, he detected a familiar scent.

"Nzuri?" He whispered, his voice wafting through the clearing. Lying by him was Khairi, Tanabi and Kopa

The peach she-cub poked her head around the bushes. "Get Kishindo, and follow me!" Nzuri mewed, beckoning with her dark red-tipped tail.

She pattered away around the area of the bush without waiting for a response. Mheetu yawned, glancing back at Nabii and Kishindo. He had no idea what she was planning now. He rolled over, walked over to the light orange cub and nudged his brother with a paw.

"Wake up!" He hissed softly, as Kishindo shifted and mumbled.

"What...?" The older cub groaned, his eyes peering blearily at Mheetu.

"Nzuri wants us. Come on." Mheetu replied quietly, sitting up and flicking his tail.

He rose to his paws, yawning again, then slipped away from his mother's side and past the bush with Khairi, Tanabi and Kopa following. His ears pricked at the sight of Nzuri, Kito, and Skye sitting in the middle of the space; Nzuri looking wide awake, Skye appearing somewhat tired and Kito looking as though she was sleeping still, despite being in a sitting position. Mheetu and the other three crept towards them, followed momentarily by a grumpy Kishindo.

"What now?" Mheetu asked to the girls, raising a paw to scratch at his ear.

"Remember the tunnel?" Nzuri grinned, as the others looked curiously at her.

"Tunnel?" asked Kopa looking between the creamy brown prince and the peach cub

"What are you talking about?" Kito asked full of annoyance

Mheetu nodded slowly, knowing where this was heading.

"You promised." Nzuri reminded him, putting on a fake pouting face.

Mheetu shook his head with a soft sigh."I know."

He rolled his eyes, but followed her nonetheless as she trotted away. Skye, Kopa, Tanabi, Khairi, Kito, and Kishindo moved behind them, still muttering and questioning Nzuri and Mheetu's words.

"What tunnel?" Kito snorted, catching up to Mheetu.

He blinked, eyes flicking to Nzuri ahead."It was Nzuri's idea...ask her."

He avoided answering, still a bit nervous about the whole plan. Kito trotted up to the other female as the eight walked through the savannah. The sun was just barely peeking over the trees in the distance, the morning misty and dim. The dew-covered grass brushed the cubs' fur, sprinkling it with cold water. Mheetu flicked his tail as their destination came into view. His tail twitched as Nzuri sped up, her tail a little speck between the stalks. He darted after her, secretly excited about the tunnel, even though he was a bit scared as well. Who know what lay down there? Giant holes, terrible darkness, maybe even monsters...Mheetu shook himself of the bad thoughts. He slowed to a halt behind Nzuri, eyes scanning the innocent-appearing pile of stones. Kito and the other males arrived moments later, staring at the rocks. Skye tumbled in lastly, larger than their last adventure but still quite a bit smaller than the others, her paws skidding on the ground as she slid to a stop beside Mheetu.

"This doesn't look like a tunnel." Kito commented scornfully, flicking a clawed paw at the stones.

Nzuri huffed, padding closer. She heaved against the closest rock, pushing it away from the concealed entrance that she had shown Mheetu those many weeks ago.

"Does it now?" She blinked arrogantly at the fiery red cub, pride in her gaze.

The black hole yawned eerily from the rocks. Kito stared for a moment, then flicked her tail and turned away. Mheetu let out a soft breath; the two hadn't gotten on with each other from the moment Kito had pounced on Nzuri.

"So are we going or not?" Kishindo asked grumpily, seeming less-than-impressed with the tunnel.

Obviously, he was still half-asleep. Nzuri glanced to him."Of course!" She purred, beckoning with her tail. "Follow me!"

And with that, she ducked into the darkness.A moment of hesitation lay upon the seven cubs. Mheetu exchanged a glance with Skye, glimpsing a reflection of his mixed fear and excitement in her eyes. He then slunk into the , he half-stumbled, half-slid down a steep pebbly slope. Mheetu let out a small mew of surprise, trying to regain balance but without success. He heard a shriek as Skye discovered the incline, and heard her too scrabbling on the stone. Moments later, the land leveled out, and Mheetu tumbled forwards with his momentum until he came to a rest a few paces away.

"There you are!" Nzuri's delighted voice came from somewhere in the darkness.

Mheetu grunted a reply, testing his rather scraped paw-pads on the stony ground.

"I was wondering when you guys would get here." The she-cub gave a small giggle, and Mheetu couldn't help but feel more relaxed at her confidence and ease.

He gave a gasp as something soft rammed into his back, making him fall face-first on the rocky ground. He caught a whiff of Kito's scent, and heard the reddish cub mutter an apology, "Oh. Sorry."

He heard her wander away, and then a loud yowl announced the arrival of Kishindo, who had landed with a thump next to Mheetu. Same with Khairi, Kopa and Tanabi.

"All here?" Nzuri asked, and without waiting for a reply, Mheetu heard the sound of her pawsteps heading further into the tunnel.

Quickly, Mheetu rose to his paws and followed her. He felt a pelt press against him, and recognized Skye's fear-scent.

"Mheetu?" The cub whispered.

"Yes, Skye?" Mheetu turned his head instinctively, even though he couldn't see her in the darkness. Mheetu gave her a gentle lick. "Don't worry. You're safe here."

But he wondered if he should have told her that. Could he really promise such a thing? Even so, he would do all he could to protect her if needed. Skye kept to his side as they padded through the dark tunnel.

"Aha!" Nzuri's voice echoed through the tunnel ahead, and Mheetu could now see a chink of light coming down from the ceiling.

Skye's pelt vanished from his side, and he saw her silhouette bounding over to Nzuri's outline, gazing up at the source of the light. Mheetu followed, heading up the slight incline to the others. Kopa, Tanabi, Khairi, Kito and Kishindo came a moment later, all letting out exclamations of relief at the light painted a dim picture of the tunnel around the cubs. It was about the height of a full grown lion, and wide enough for the eight to stand in line facing forwards or backwards. The tunnel was littered with rocks and dust, making it look like an ancient cave. To Mheetu's pleasure, there were shafts of light all the way ahead, as far as he could see. He glanced to Nzuri, who was also gazing ahead, and she sprang forwards.

"Keep up!" She called back as she ran, her eyes glowing in the dim light.

Mheetu flicked his tail, meeting Skye's gaze, and darted after her. With the faint light, it made it much easier to maneuver around the stones and other obstructions. Mheetu found himself actually enjoying it, the sense of adventure bright in his mind. They traveled on, chatting and joking. Kito and Kishindo stuck together, muttering, while Tanabi Khairi and Kopa and Nzuri, Mheetu, and Skye conversed throughout the walk. Time passed, and Mheetu guessed that the MountainLanders had noticed the eight cubs' disappearance. He felt a calm sense of delight, mixed with excitement. He felt as if nothing could destroy their fun. That was, until he slammed into Nzuri, and noticed her powerful fear-scent. Stumbling back from her, he felt a wave of terror. What had spooked her into stopping? Skye and Kito arrived moments later, both skidding to a halt in confusion and fear. Kishindo, Kopa, Tanabi and Khairi came sliding in lastly, asking, "What's going on?"

"Shh!" Nzuri hissed, whacking his mouth with the tuft of her tail. "I smell...hyenas."

Skye let out a small squeak of fear and Mheetu felt her trembling pelt press against him again. He himself had felt a cold claw of horror pierce his heart. Hyenas! If they were found, they were as good as dead.

"Nzuri, we have to back." He muttered softly but urgently.

She glanced to him. "I know." She seemed to regain her control, shaking her pelt and backing up. "Come on!" She whispered fiercly to the others.

The eight cubs began to step back, each wary and too scared to make a sudden run for it. Mheetu couldn't see any hyenas, but he could smell them-very close.

"Oh look, Nikon, lion cubs!" A sneering voice rose out of the tunnel ahead, and between the light, Mheetu could see the faint outlines of two hyenas.

"Eheheheh...they ain't even Pridelanders or Outlanders!" Another voice replied with a dark chuckle.

"They seem scared of us, don't they?" The first one cackled. Female, by the sound of her voice.

Nikon snorted. "Goody! I always like a chase."

He grinned, and the cubs could see the sharpness of his teeth glinting in the dimness. And then a third voice floated from the darkness.

"Shenzi said to bring back any trespassers we found."

"Aww, Banazi...can't we just eat 'em?" Nikon whined, facing the newcomer, a fierce-looking male.

"Surely these eight can't do no harm." The first voice reasoned, her glowing green eyes darting from Banazi to the cubs.

They were frozen in terror, too scared to even blink.

"Nikon...Nokia...is that all you two think of?" Banazi sighed. "Your mother wouldn't have been pleased." he told the siblings. "You're just like Ed...food food food."

"Well, Shenzi won't give us anything!" Nokia grumbled.

"Yeah...we haven't had a decent meal since forever ago!" Nikon argued, his voice still whiny.

Banazi snorted, closing his yellow eyes for a moment. He seemed to have a change of heart, for a smirk widened on his muzzle. "True...I really can't resist fresh cub." He growled, bending down to gaze eye-to-eye with the cubs.

Mheetu swallowed as he stared straight at the hyena matriarch's brother's shining orbs.

"Hellooo..." Banazi smiled, before lunging with teeth bared.

The cubs fled. Panic descended on them, as they darted in all directions. Mheetu's voice had returned, he let out a terrified caterwaul as he scrambled over a rock after Skye. Every thought deserted him, every thought except for the one that screamed, run, run, run! Nokia was on his tail, her breath warm and heavy.

"Run all you can..." She purred in a cat way.

Mheetu wailed, his legs burning as he ran almost blindly through the tunnel.

"RRWWAAAAOOORRRRGGHHHH!"

Something huge and pale-colored flew over Mheetu's head, and he glanced back to see a lion slam the hyena to the ground, his muzzle screwed in a furious snarl, and his brown eyes dark with anger. It was Malka. A few paces away, a hissing Nabii was swiping at Banazi, and Shinda was tussling with Nikon. Mheetu stumbled back, feeling relief pour through his limbs. Were the others safe, though? He gazed hurriedly around. There, Nzuri was trembling next to a stone. Further away, he could see Kito's fiery-red pelt backed against the tunnel wall as she watched his mother battle away her tormentor. Where were his brother and the others? Mheetu pressed himself against the ground as Malka's tail swished through the air above him. He searched the darkness for the missing cubs. At last! He spotted Kishindo, Kopa, Tanabi and Khairi cowering underneath a stone that was leaning against the tunnel side. And there was Skye, almost invisible in a crevice in the tunnel walls. Mheetu blinked with relief. A pitiful yelping made him glance back up. The three hyenas were fleeing, their outlines fading into the depths of the tunnel. Mheetu scampered over to Skye, who had her head tucked down and was quivering.

"Are you alright?" He panted, nosing her ear.

She flinched and raised her head, baring teeth at him. Then she relaxed as she recognized Mheetu.

"Y-yes..." She mewled, "are they gone?" Her eyes were wide with fear still, as she peered past Mheetu's shoulder.

"They are." He assured her, stepping back so she could squeeze out.

As she did, Mheetu glimpsed something dark and glutinous on her right back leg. He stifled a meow as he realized it was blood.

"You're hurt!" He exclaimed as she crept out, holding her leg up slightly in a faint limp.

Mheetu felt his heart twist with pity as he realized the expression on Skye's face was one of great reached forward to sniff her injury when he felt teeth close around the scruff of his neck. He let out a wail before realizing it was his father. Malka lifted him up, away from Skye.

"She's hurt! Bleeding!" He yelped, struggling.

He felt Asubuhi's grip loosen and Mheetu dropped from his jaws to stand protectively next to the shaking Skye. He turned, gazing up into his father's stern and worried face. Shinda had come over, carrying Nzuri in her jaws. Nabii was sitting a ways off, her paws around Kopa, Tanabi, Khairi, Kito and Kishindo.

"Hatari? Can you move your leg?" Malka bent down to inspect her wound.

He gave it a lick, staining his tongue red with her blood. She trembled and nodded, moving her leg gingerly up and down to prove it.

"We need to get out of here." Nabii murmured, glancing down the tunnel to where the hyenas had disappeared. "We're too close to the Pridelands and Outlands."

Mheetu neither knew nor cared what the Outlands or Pridelands were. He was too scared. He felt guilty and dumb for having come down here. Malka grasped Skye in his jaws and nudged Mheetu forward. Nabii rose to her paws and snatched up Kito, while motioning for Kishindo, Kopa, Tanabi and Khairi to start walking. Shinda strode past them, Nzuri swinging from her mouth, and took the lead as the lions headed took a slightly different route, through a small tunnel that Mheetu hadn't noticed in the dimness until now. He assumed it had a larger exit, since the way the cubs came in was too small for a grown lion to get through. The shafts of light were not in this side tunnel though, the group was plunged into total darkness. Mheetu began to see a glow of light at the end. As they walked closer, he saw it grow into the exit of the tunnel. It opened up onto the meadow, Mheetu could see the tall grass surrounding the territory in the distance. He pattered onward, in no hurry to leave the tunnel and submit to the inevitable punishment. As they left the shadows, Mheetu looked back at the tunnel's other entrance. It was a dark hole in the side of the rocky hills that separated the Mountain Lands from what Mheetu knew was called the Outlands. It was the border of their territory. The tunnels must lead soon reached home where Nile and Luna raced out to meet them. Malka trotted quicker to greet Nile, whose eyes widened as he saw his daughter's condition. After much nuzzling and minor scolding, they were back and settled around. Mheetu crouched beside Kishindo, while Nabii lay curled around them. Malka was giving his report to Nile, who had taken Skye to Eve-both of whom were hidden inside the cave, Jeshi was sitting importantly at his father's side, and Mheetu could see a hint of annoyance on his face, as if he felt left out of their adventure. Shinda and a lioness Sora were lying across the clearing with Nzuri between their paws. The siblings Kate and Kaia were near them, lounging back-to-back. Kito, Tanabi, Kopa and Khairi was sitting beside them, watching. Malka sat down beside Nile, who shook out his ruffled mane and strode towards Nabii.

"Mheetu, Kishindo, I know you've been told this, but do NOT go near those tunnels again." He told them in his deep growl. He hesitated for a moment, glancing between Mheetu and Nabii, who had a stern, knowing look in her purple-blue eyes, and Mheetu wondered if there was some other reason for them forbidden to go there besides the danger. Something to do with Mheetu, the way Malka was acting. He then huffed and strode towards Shinda and Sora. Mheetu glanced up at his mother. She gazed calmly back, eyes narrowed slightly as if to say, don't ask. He looked away, and lay his head on his paws. It was late afternoon, and the heat was making him very sleepy. Satisfied that there was nothing anyone else wanted to scold him about, he drifted into slumber.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N:Teddi 8347-The rule was to stay away from the outland and prideland border. So that means the tunnels and it was after.

CSIMentalistTLK lover-Those cubs were very lucky. He may later, though.

**Disgraceful Prince**

A butterfly drifted enticingly overhead, flapping its bright wings and swirling easily on the breeze. Mheetu followed it with his eyes, too lazy to reach a paw up to bat at it. He huffed softly, shifting his paws and flicking his tongue over his muzzle. He lay in the waving grass on his back, nearby to the cave. Around him, the rest of the cubs were also lazing about, napping or just watching clouds. Shinda was perched on a stone, in sight of the nine young lions. A few days had passed since their adventure into the tunnels-their punishment was not leaving sight of any of the adults and keeping near cave, and it was another stiflingly hot day. Mheetu watched as the butterfly floated out of reach, soaring towards the distant forest. He closed his eyes and sighed heavily. Sleep pressed on his limbs, but he didn't want to succumb. He wanted to do something other than lie around. He turned his head, looking into the bored expression of Nzuri. She lay on her side, tracing a pattern in the dust with one of her claws. Her eyes flicked to Mheetu.

"Whatcha wanna do?" She asked slowly.

"Dunno..." He sighed. His eyelids fluttered, fighting to close.

"Let's play Huntress and Prey!" Kito shouted, jolting the cubs out of their sleepy trances.

She had sprung to her paws, looking around with an excited spark in her eyes. Mheetu slowly sat up, yawning.

"Okay." He agreed.

It was at least something to do. Nzuri rolled over and got to her paws, as did Kishindo and Skye. Jeshi followed suit after a moment's hesitation along with Tanabi, Khairi and Kopa. Mheetu padded over to Kito, eager to begin before he fell asleep.

"I'm the huntress." Kito announced arrogantly, eyeing the rest of the cubs.

Nzuri curled her lip and Skye looked rather put out, but neither complained.

"We'll take turns." Jeshi said, glancing between the female cubs.

Skye blinked gratefully at her brother. Kito seemed not to care.

"Let's begin!" She growled, bending down and waggling her haunches. "Go over there and be wildebeest!" She waved a paw a few paces away.

"We were wildebeest last time!" Kishindo whined, padding over after Skye and the others. "Can't we be zebra?"

"It's just prey! Does it matter?" Nzuri replied with a small smirk.

Kishindo rolled his eyes."Fine..."

That caused Tanabi, Kopa and Khairi to snicker.

"I think he actually wants to be a zebra!" Skye giggled into Mheetu's ear.

He grinned at her. The five stood in the thick grass, awaiting Kito's hunt. She had disappeared into the scrub, and they drifted around, acting as best they could as wildebeests. Mheetu mouthed some grass, but gave up after the first bite. He had done it a few times before when they played, but always had thoughts that he might like it later. Apparently not yet.

"Rooooarrrr!" Kito charged out of the grass, making all of the cubs jump and start to flee, giggling and laughing as she chased them.

Mheetu swerved away, following Skye. He glanced back, just in time to see Kito launch herself on Kishindo and knock him down. Mheetu skidded to a halt, as did Hatari, Nzuri, Kopa, Tanabi, Khairi and Jeshi.

"You always choose me!" Kishindo grumbled as he lay under Kito's triumphant stance. She was purely smirking, appearing quite satisfied with herself.

"That's her way of showing him she likes him." Nzuri whispered, giggling quietly.

Skye mrroowed in laughter.

"You should have chosen Mheetu, he's fatter." Kishindo was arguing.

Mheetu's grin slid off his face as he looked over to his brother."What?" He asked, eyes dark.

Kishindo glanced up, looking angry. Mheetu wondered what had got him in such a foul mood.

"It's true, you know. I look nothing like you." He snorted, looking Mheetu up and down. He struggled for a moment, and Kito stepped away from him, looking slightly confused at his rage. Nzuri and Skye had neared, both appearing concerned. Tanabi, Kopa and Khairi looked on with confused looks.

"So? Is that bad?" Mheetu growled, feeling the fur lift on his neck and shoulders.

Did Kishindo really have something against his appearance? Maybe there was something else going on...he really did look different from Kishindo, Malka and Nabii...

"I didn't say that, but it sure doesn't match the rest of us!" Kishindo hissed, rolling to his feet.

Mheetu felt himself begin to get angrier."So you dislike my differences?" Mheetu spat, unsheathing his claws.

"Yeah, maybe I do!"

"Well I don't like YOU being the same!"

Mheetu immediately regretted his words as he heard the sharp intake of breath from Nzuri, and the dismayed expression of Skye. Even Jeshi looked slightly disturbed. Tanabi, Kopa and Khairi wasn't sure what to do.

"No...I didn't mean..." He stumbled over his apology.

"You think being part of a pride, and looking similar is bad?" Nzuri questioned, her voice unusually grave, and tinged with hurt.

"Wait...no!" Mheetu stammered. "I don't!"

"You just said you did." She responded, narrowing her eyes.

"How do you know you don't have a pride, where everyone looks similar to you?" Jeshi asked.

He seemed not to care about entering their argument.

"I don't..." Mheetu began, but trailed away under their angry faces. "Now you all seem to have a problem with me!" He snarled, recovering quickly.

"Yeah, I do!" Kishindo bared his teeth. "You think you're all high-and-mighty being special...what would you say if I looked different instead of you?"

"You'd rather be "fat", or whatever you called me?"

"No, I just said if I looked different...I wouldn't want to be like you. True Mountainlanders are slim and strong. Unlike you."

"You're calling me a rogue?"

"Yeah. Pudgy warthog, that's what you are." Kishindo taunted angrily.

"Well go revel in your stupid skinny shape, then!"

"You're not my brother anymore!"

"I never was!"

Kishindo flattened his ears. "Maybe you don't belong here." He snarled.

Mheetu's eyes widened. He hadn't expected such a cold response. Not all of them had turned on him, though.

"Why does it matter?" Skye spoke up quietly.

Tanabi, Kopa and Khairi nodded in agreement. Kito didn't say anything at all. She didn't seem to want to take a side. Mheetu thought that she might back him up, since she looked different too.

"You're too young to understand." Jeshi swung his head to face his little sister.

She stepped back, looking hurt.

"We're going over there to play." Kishindo announced. "Not with you." He added angrily to Mheetu.

He strode off, and after a moment, Nzuri and Jeshi followed him. Kito hesitated, looking puzzled and frustrated, then she padded away too. Tanabi, Kopa and Khairi looked at their friend with pity before going their own way, thinking it was best to leave the their friend alone. Mheetu sat down and sunk his claws into the soft, dusty soil. Had Kishindo always had a problem with him being different? Malka and Nabii never once mentioned anything to suggest he was not a part of the Mountainlanders... He blinked away tears of anger, and lay down with his head on his paws.

"That was mean of them."

Skye hadn't followed the others. She lay next to him, pressing her pelt comfortingly against his. He looked to her, still to angry to feel grateful.

"You look fine just the way you are, and that shouldn't change." She continued, her eyes gazing clearly at Mheetu's. He began to relax.

"Thanks, Skye." He gave her a warm nuzzle. "I just don't know what's got into Kishindo. He was so angry today."

"Just ignore it." Skye said softly. "He'll get over it."

Mheetu was glad for her kind words, but he wasn't as confident. He looked over at her again. "You're a good friend." He murmured, as she brushed her muzzle against his cheek.

The two cubs sat together as the pride frolicked and napped.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N:Teddi 8347-Ouch is right. But Malka will straighten everything, eventually.

CSIMentalistTLK lover-I feel bad for Mheetu. But it will make him stronger.

**Disgraceful Prince**

"Vitani!" called a dark brown cub, his darker brown mane tuff blew lightly in the breeze

A light tan cub looked from a bone she had been chewing on to her brother.

"Where's Imani, Akemi and Jabir?"

Vitani shrugged before pushing the bone aside."Why?"

"I have a idea what to do today"

"And what would that be, princey?"

The dark brown cub and Vitani looked and seen a light grey cub standing with two female cubs behind him.

"A adventure"

A light grayish brown cub rolled her amber eyes. "Didn't you learn from your last adventure, Kovu?"

Kovu smiled his bright blue eyes sparking. "It's just over the border. Who's in?"

A light cream cub yawned before standing and smiling at the chosen one. "I'm in"

"You can count me in" Vitani smiled her blue eyes matching her brother's

The light grey cub sighed before standing. "Don't leave me out"

The light grayish brown cub nodded in agreement. They traveled through the savannah, following Kovu's less-than-certain speculations on where they should be heading. Kovu was beginning to fret that he was going the wrong way, doubts kept blossoming into his mind. He knew he had to at least reach the boundary of the Outlands-then they could really begin their adventure.

"There's the borders." Vitani said calmly as they gazed out into the dry, stony lands.

Nothing lived out there, except maybe a rogue or two-and of course more termites.

"We could skirt it by going this way." Jabir the light grey cub suggested, nodding towards the bit of land stretching outside the Outlands, that met in the distance with a strange rocky set of hills.

Akemi the light grayish brown cub nodded with delight, glancing to Imani the light cream cub, who also nodded.

Kovu flicked his tail. "Okay." He said, turning his paws to begin marching in Jabir's direction.

He hoped something was through here. It seemed like it would, as it probably led to far better lands than the Outlands.

"I wonder if there's another pride?" Kovu pondered out loud.

"That would be cool. Maybe we'd meet other cubs!" Vitani said, her tail swishing rapidly through the air.

"I hope we get there soon...I'm starving." Jabir said in a complaining tone. He glanced longingly at a herd of antelope in the distance.

"That's all you think about, isn't it?" Imani commented dryly.

"Look! We're almost to those rocky hills!" Kovu interrupted, giving an excited bounce and trotting ahead of the others.

He almost felt like there was something was just beyond them, waiting to be found...The cubs all rushed forward, excited by the prospect of crossing an important barrier. The grass brushed their pelts as they moved, the wind blowing back their whiskers. Kovu led them on, his tail flying high like a banner of determination for fun. Kovu reached the stones first, and began to clamber up. Vitani launched himself up after him. Jabir sunk his claws into the dirt and pulled himself up, while Akemi and Imani tussled quietly as they climbed, arguing about something. Kovu heaved himself up onto one of the highest stones.

"Wow..." was all he could say as he gazed over the savannah, much greener and lusher than the Outlands and Pridelands. Jabir reached him a moment later, both staring with incredulity. Vitani snorted as she flopped onto the top, before looking up and uttering an exclamation of shock. Akemi tottered up a second later, blinking, and Imani followed her, expression changing from disgruntled to awed.

"Nice savannah." Jabir commented jokingly.

That seemed to break the trance, and the cubs all laughed.

"Hey look!" Imani pointed down the slope, to the waving green grass. "Lion cubs!"

~O~

Mheetu dashed through the savannah, followed by Skye, Nzuri, and Kito. Kishindo, Tanabi, Kopa, Khairi and Jeshi were a few paces behind them.

"Gotcha!" Nzuri squealed as Jeshi poked her with a paw, and darted quickly away.

Mheetu, Skye, and Kito scattered, giggling as Nzuri turned to chase them. Kishindo stepped back to avoid her, Tanabi, Kopa, Khairi and Jeshi sprung further away, taunting her to come after him. Mheetu ran ahead, letting his guard drop as he looked around the savannah. Maybe he could find a place to hide, a tree or behind a bush? They'd never find him! He grinned faintly and scoured the area for a suitable place. His attention was distracted by some unfamiliar shapes on the rocky hills. Skidding to a halt, he stared curiously up at them. He was so intrigued he didn't notice Nzuri approaching until she bowled into him.

"Whaaa!" He yowled, flailing his paws as he tumbled away.

"Oops." Nzuri laughed, poking him with a paw. "I got you, anyway."

Mheetu glared playfully at her. "Look up there. They look like lions!" He nodded up to the slope.

Nzuri turned to follow his gaze. She squinted and her ears pricked. "They do!" She agreed, tilting her head. "I wonder who they are! Hey, Tanabi, Kopa, Khairi, Kito, Skye, Kishindo, Jeshi!" She called to the rest of the cubs. "Come here!"

They obliged, looking curious at her excited tone.

"What is it?" Kishindo asked, avoiding Mheetu's eyes but staring puzzled at Nzuri.

"Look!" She pointed up at the slope. "They look like lion cubs!"

"Woah!" Skye squeaked, blinking.

"Trespassers!" Jeshi and Tanabi growled, flicking their tails from side-to-side.

"No...they're just on the slope." Mheetu told him. "Besides, they're just cubs like us."

"Yeah! Let's go say hello!" Nzuri grinned as she bounced up and down.

"I guess..." Kopa muttered, putting on a wary expression.

As Jeshi, Tanabi and Khairi followed Mheetu thought he was probably hiding his curiosity.

"C'mon then!" Kishindo bounded after Nzuri and the other males, and Kito quickly followed.

Mheetu glanced to Skye, who looked resigned to Nzuri's ideas altogether, and they both trotted after their friends. Mheetu stared up the hills as they walked, his mind whirling.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N:Teddi 8347 and CSIMentalistTLK lover-All I have to say is that there's always trouble.

Disgraceful Prince

"They are cubs!" Jabir exclaimed excitedly. "And they've seen us!" He made a move to descend the rocky slope.

"Wait...what if they are dangerous?" Akemi blinked fearfully.

"They're just cubs...come on! It might be fun" Vitani assured her, jumping up to follow Jabir.

"And where exactly do you think you're going?"

A cold voice drifted across the cubs' ears. Kovu skidded to a halt, turning to find himself facing...his mother. Jabir and Akemi gasped and pressed together, and Imani crouched against a rock. Vitani nervously sat behind a stone. Zira looked very angry as she paced closer to the five.

"Ex-exploring..." Kovu muttered softly, ears flat against his head.

He stole a glance into the lush savannah. The cubs that had been approaching them had paused, at the very base of the slope, looking up with worried expressions.

"You are far past the boundary of the Outlands." Zira continued icily. "What on earth do you think you are doing?"

"Just…playing…" Vitani said in a slightly fearful voice.

Her eyes darted nervously to the cubs at the base of the hills.

"And who are they?" Zira followed her gaze, staring with narrowed eyes down at the nine strangers.

"We don't know. They were playing down there…we thought we'd go and play with them." Kovu answered guiltily.

"Most certainly not!" Zira hissed. "I want you five home to the mounds. Now." She gave Kovu and Vitani a rough nudge. "Chika"

A creamy grey lioness came trotting up, expression grim. She gasped as she saw Kovu and the others, relief evident in her eyes. "Oh, Imani!" She moaned, galloping towards her cub. "We were so worried!"

Imani crept towards her, looking relieved to have another adult besides Zira there, and especially her mother. She covered her daughter in loving licks for a moment, her face changing to sternness as she gazed around at all five. "You must come home immediately—your parents are frantic." She grabbed Imani by the scruff and nudged Akemi ahead. "Come along."

With a last glance down the slope, Kovu followed Chika and Akemi. Jabir shook his pelt and padded beside Vitani as they went after. Zira watched them go with a annoyed gleam in her eyes. She turned to face the nine cubs at the bottom of the slope, looking nervous and wary as they gazed up. She began to descend the stones, to send off the other cubs.

Mheetu stepped back. "Maybe we should go home." He said shakily as the pale tan lioness approached them.

Jeshi looked rather scared himself, despite standing protectively in front of the younger ones.

"Yes…please." Skye whispered, shaking.

Mheetu nuzzled her comfortingly, while Kito pressed against Kishindo. Mheetu was surprised at her act of comfort, but then again, she must feel just as fearful. This lioness did not have a friendly look on her face. Zira halted a few paces from the tallest cub, whose mane was growing in. In fact, he was more of a teenager than a cub.

"What pride are you from?" She asked harshly, her red eyes darting from each cub.

"Mountainlanders…." The tall one replied, not meeting Zira's gaze.

Zira sniffed. Of course—their neighboring pride, that little brat Malka's small pride. She was in the Mountain Pride…she hadn't visited since she had been with Scar on their tour of neighboring prides. At that time Malka's father was alive and king. Zira's gaze shifted to one of the smaller cubs, a creamy brown-pelted, green blue-eyed male. He looked…just like Nala with her beloved eyes.

She felt anger bubble inside her. "You, cub." She shook a claw at the creamy brown one, who trembled and blinked wide eyes up at her.

"Y-yes?" Mheetu squeaked out. Skye pressed comfortingly against his side. What did this strange lioness want with him? She had a horrible notch in one of her ears, making her look even more threatening.

"Who is your mother? Your father?" The lioness growled, tail swishing from side-to-side.

"My mother…is Nabii…and my father is Malka…" Mheetu replied nervously, having no clue where this was leading to.

Zira blinked. He was Nala's child! And she knew that Nala abandoned the cub and the brat Malka took him in. The pride must have hidden this cub's true mother, and gave him a foster to hide it to less complicate things. Zira sunk his claws into the ground. She remembers how Scar dethroned her and took Nala as his new queen. And the whore gave birth to a healthy cub that Scar approved. Mheetu quivered as the lioness seemed to grow angrier. He stepped back, Skye trembling all the while. And the lioness pounced. Scar hit the ground, standing above the creamy brown cub of Nala's. She kicked away the little one that had been pressed to his side, she tumbled away squalling. The tall one let out an outraged yowl, and the others all hissed and whimpered and backed away. Mheetu gasped as he fell back under the lioness, who gazed furiously down at him. The lioness raised her paw, and struck Mheetu across the cheek. Mheetu wailed with pain as blood blossomed on the wounds. The lioness slashed him again, and Mheetu flipped over and attempted to run away. He felt more pain on his back as the claws sunk into his flesh. He yowled and yowled as the lioness attacked. Through pain-squinting eyes, he could see Jeshi trying to hurt the lioness as well as Kito and Kishindo. Nzuri was fleeing, yelling for her mother and Nabii and Malka and the rest of the pride. Skye was screaming endlessly, her high-pitched voice stinging Mheetu's ears and making him furious at the lioness for scaring the little she-cub. He hissed and whipped around, landing a blow on the lioness' leg. She recoiled and snarled, slamming a paw against Mheetu's side and making him stumble back. The pale tan lioness lunged and sunk her teeth into Mheetu's shoulder. Mheetu screeched. And suddenly, the lioness' weight vanished. Panting, Mheetu blinked open his eyes and gazed around. Shock and relief filled his body as he saw Nabii roaring and clawing at the lioness. Malka was bending over to Mheetu, eyes panicked and angry. Shinda was circling the fighting lionesses, spitting, and Sora and Eve were nudging the rest of the cubs back towards the cave. Mheetu quivered, looking at his father. He then sunk into unconsciousness.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N:CSIMentalistTLK lover-Damn Zira is right. Zira never quits till she dies!

Enjoy this chapter!

**Disgraceful Prince**

"-and he needs to be cleaned up too, there's dried blood all over his shoulder and face."

Mheetu's eyes squinted open, his ears flicking up at the sound of a worried voice. As his vision came into focus, he could make out Nabii, Shinda and Eve standing a few paces away, talking urgently. As more of his feeling came back, he recognized his surroundings as inside of the cave. He also realized he was lying against fur, and tilted back his head until he gazed up into the fretful expression of Malka.

"You're awake!" The pale orange lion exclaimed, his eyes brightening with a bit of relief.

The three lionesses all glanced over, each with a mixture of worry and delight on their faces.

"Ow...I hurt all over." Mheetu mewed, shifting slightly but feeling extremely stiff and achy.

His shoulder, right cheek, back leg, and stomach all stung.

Eve trotted over. "Yes, you've got a slash on your cheek, a wound on your shoulder, an injury on your left hind leg, and-"

Nabii put her paw over the smaller lioness's mouth."Don't scare him!" She sighed, drawing her paw back. "Come on, I'll get the water dish." She shook her tail and then padded off,

Eve giving Malka a apologetic glance before following. Shinda too trotted after them.

"Father, why did that lioness attack me?" Mheetu glanced back at his father.

Malka let out a soft, long sigh. "We aren't sure. I feel as if I faintly recognize that lioness, but I'm not sure why." He replied. "I'm just glad we got there before she could seriously injure you."

"So I'm not badly hurt, then?" Mheetu looked at his red-tinted pelt.

"No, you'll be fine."Mheetu thought he detected a hint of worry in his father's tone.

"How are you feeling?" Skye asked him, her eyes wide.

She was sitting in front of him, eyeing him with worry. Mheetu was all washed up now-Nabii had returned with a curved piece of bark with water in it, and scrubbed away all the dried blood. He felt a bit sore still, but Eve had covered him in weird leafy mixtures that were supposed to heal him, and he felt stronger.

"I'm alright." Mheetu replied, suppressing a yawn. "Tired, though."

It was already evening.

Skye smiled. "Yeah. I'm happy you're okay." She said, curling her tail around paws. "That attack was completely unprovoked."

Mheetu glanced down. "I don't know why she did it. I wasn't doing anything!" His voice rose in indignation. "Oh, hi Nzuri!"

Nzuri was padding happily over, dark red tail waving as she walked. "Hello, you two!" She purred. "Feeling better, Mheetu?"

Mheetu smiled faintly up at her. "Definitely." He responded, tail tip twitching. "I'm just so bored here." He added with a sigh.

"Oh right...didn't they confine you to the cave until you're better?" Nzuri said, glancing back at the rest of the pride, lazing around the area.

"Yup." Mheetu answered grumpily. "There's nothing to do!"

"Well, I will stay here with you." Skye put in, her eyes now solemn.

Nzuri gave her a strange look, something between amusement and annoyance.

"Thanks, Skye." Mheetu blinked warmly at the she-cub.

"Nzuri! We're leaving now!" A commanding call came from the cave entrance.

Nabii poked her head around, gazing down at the three cubs. "How are you, Mheetu?"

"Good." He replied simply. "Where are you going?"

Usually this was the time of hunting, so he wondered why Nabii wanted Nzuri somewhere.

"Hunting lessons." The very light cream-pelted lioness replied, glancing to Nzuri. "So come along, now."

She turned and padded out of sight. Nzuri flicked her tail, eyes bright."See you!" She meowed happily as she trotted off.

"Have fun, Nzuri." Skye said. "I can't wait for my first lesson."

"It'll come soon enough." Mheetu told her, as they watched Nzuri disappear from view. "I only get a few hunting lessons anyway, cause that's a female's job" He added, shrugging.

The matter didn't affect him much. He didn't really look forward to his few hunting lessons, hunting didn't seem that interesting to him.

"Yeah...I heard Kishindo talking with Queen Nabii earlier today. He seemed excited to hunt. I think he was going with them today." Hatari mewed, ears flicked up and head tilted as she thought.

"He was excited?" Mheetu suppressed a laugh.

Kishindo was always the last to like something feminine, it was surprising for him to be enthusiastic about hunting.

"Doesn't he like battle-training better, though?"

"I thought so too, but I wonder if it's actually hunting that interests him, or the fact that Kito's going too." Skye smirked faintly.

Mheetu snickered softly. "He definitely likes her. Does she know that, though?" He snorted, trying to imagine Kito softening for anyone.

"I think it's mutual." Skye grinned.

Mheetu returned the smile, quite glad he had a friend to converse with. He really appreciated Skye's loyalty to him."Don't tell her that." He advised playfully.

Skye laughed softly, tucking her paws close.

"Mheetu?"

The two cubs pricked their ears, looking up. Malka was standing at the entrance to the cave, brown eyes bright in the dim light.

"Oh, hi Father." Mheetu mewed, shifting slightly.

Skye pressed back her ears for a moment and sidled away from Mheetu.

"Eve needs to put on fresh leaf mixtures now. Skye, will you leave us please, dear?" Malka slid into the shelter, followed by the slim figure of Eve, who was carrying bunches of leaves in her jaws.

"Yes, of course!" Skye squeaked, jumping up and scampering out of the den.

Mheetu watched her go, but was distracted by something wet on his shoulder."Euuh!" He growled, twisting around to spot the soaking mixture of plants on the broken skin of his shoulder. "Ow!"

"Hush, it won't be long." Eve soothed, continuing doing whatever she was doing with the damp strong-scented leaves. Mheetu huffed out a breath and let her do her work, wincing whenever it hurt.

"Father, when will I get to leave?" He asked as Eve finished up.

Malka glanced at the lioness."In a few days." Eve answered for him, not looking up from gathering the collection of plants she had brought. Mheetu grumbled quietly.

"Now get some rest, son." Malka gave him a lick, then followed Eve out of the den.

Mheetu sighed, curling his tail around him. The wet mixtures felt weird on his skin, but he pushed that thought away and let sleep take him.

~O~

"Clear!" Eve announced, scraping the last bits of poultice off of his skin.

The wounds were nearly healed, fresh skin gleaming over scabs and the claw marks almost gone. Mheetu grinned, and beside him, Skye leaped to her paws with a delighted yowl.

"Come on!" She mewed, dashing out of the bushes. Mheetu rose to his paws, and staggered out behind her.

"Now, don't play rough for a while!" Eve called after them, but Mheetu barely heard.

He was free! He felt stiff and a bit sore, but he wasn't stuck in the cave any longer. He gave a joyful leap into the air.

"Mheetu!" Kishindo came galloping over, followed by Nzuri and Kito.

"I'm free now!" The creamy brown cub answered, grinning wildly. "Let's go do something!"

"We got the whole gang back, now!" Nzuri giggled, bouncing away. "Look out, Mountain Pride!"


	24. Chapter 24

A/N:Teddi 8347-I made a mistake with Uzuri. It's really Nzuri and Malka will tell Mheetu soon. When he thinks it's the right time.

CSIMentalistTLK lover-Thank goodness but Zira will get hers.

**Disgraceful Prince**

Mheetu stretched out lazily on the grass, his eyelids half-closed and his fur feeling nice and warm. Next to him, Nzuri lay, snoring quietly, and on his other side was Skye. The breeze waved the grass gently, making Mheetu's fur ruffle faintly. He shifted slightly, too lazy to do more than move his paws. Kishindo and Kito were a few paces away, on their backs gazing up at the slow-moving clouds. Jeshi, Tanabi, Kopa and Khairi too, was here, curled up to the right of Nzuri and looking quite sleepy. Months had passed since the incident with the pale tan lioness. Mheetu was fully healed, and could no longer be called a cub. His mane was beginning to sprout, ginger brown fur trailing over his head. He was rather proud of it. Although Kishindo was older and had thicker growing mane, Mheetu was just excited to be finally joining the other males in the stage of mane growth. Jeshi's mane was almost full. Still, Mheetu was no adult. His head didn't even reach his mother's shoulder yet, even Kishindo's barely rose over it. He was happy where he was though. Unlike many cubs, he enjoyed his childhood and didn't want it to end.

"Thank the Kings it's not super hot today." Skye said softly, shifting around to face Mheetu.

"Oh yeah! It's so nice today." Mheetu agreed, flipping around as well, arguing with his lazy muscles to move.

He yawned widely, growling out his breath, and shook his head. He had a tendency to do that. It was satisfactory to feel the tuft of mane flop around.

"Hey Nzuri, wanna come to the river with me?" Jeshi's voice distracted Mheetu.

He glanced over to his other side, where Nzuri was lying on her stomach. She was gazing up at Jeshi, who it seemed had gotten up and came over.

"Er, not right now. Mheetu said he would play Pounce with me." The peach lioness replied, looking a bit guilty.

Jeshi's expression changed from hopeful to embarrassed and sad, and he glanced at Mheetu with a hint of anger.

"Oh. Alright." Jeshi responded in a monotone, then padded away.

He continued walking through the grass, until Mheetu couldn't see him from where he lay on the ground.

"Oops." Nzuri commented, looking a bit upset. She gazed over to Mheetu. "I hope I didn't really hurt him."

Mheetu gave her a gentle nudge. "He'll be fine." He assured his friend. "Well, wanna do said Pounce now?" He asked her, smiling.

She hesitated momentarily, gazing after Jeshi, then returned the happy look, shaking her head and jumping to her paws in a swift movement. Her excitable spirit had returned.

"Yeah! Come on, over here." Nzuri trotted through the savannah, tail waving.

"Ok. See ya, Skye." Mheetu flicked his tail against the pale light brown cub as he passed.

She blinked at him, sitting up as if she wanted to follow, but made no other moves.

~O~

"Ok...I'll be the Pouncer first." Nzuri called as Mheetu reached her.

He rolled his eyes."Of course. But whatever." Mheetu said, padding past her, deeper into the tall grass.

He kept moving, keeping a distance away. That was the game. Don't let your opponent Pounce you- touch you at all. You win if you were able to reach Scatter-Stones without being Pounced, the biggest pile of rocks in Mountain Pride territory. The Pouncer could win by Pouncing only. Mheetu glanced over his shoulder, but didn't see Nzuri. She had obviously gone straight into a hiding technique. He felt a twinge of adrenaline, and sprang forwards. He would pull a flat-out run to the destination. He began to sprint, legs flying out as he breezed through the long grass. Scatter-Stones was a mere speckle of grey in the distance. He kept his ears pricked up, in case he could hear Nzuri. He doubted that, over the thunder of his paws.

"Gotcha!" Nzuri roared, darting out in front of Mheetu.

He skidded to a halt, paws pummeling the ground in his attempt to stop, eyes wide with surprise. Nzuri reached him, sending him sliding as she pinned him to the ground.

Mheetu panted, gazing up at her. "Woah! That was good!" He exclaimed, grinning.

She smirked, tail swishing, and bent her head down to lick his cheek."Thanks." She mewed, and hopped lightly off as if nothing whatsoever had happened.

But Mheetu felt like it did. She had never done that before. He rubbed his reddening cheeks subconsciously, staring after her.

"Hey! Mheetu! Nzuri!"

A voice was calling, and Mheetu shook away his puzzled thoughts and glanced back. Jeshi was galloping towards them, his expression defensive.

"What?" Mheetu asked, hastily wiping away the fading wetness of Nzuri's lick. He flicked his tail, shaking the dust from his creamy brown coat.

"What were you doing with her?" Jeshi demanded, as Nzuri padded questioningly over.

Her ears pinned back as she heard the young lion's tone.

"Nothing. We were just playing!" Mheetu answered quickly, frustrated with Jeshi's protectiveness over Nzuri. He wasn't quite sure why the light brown teenager was so annoyed with him. Why was he suddenly so caring about Nzuri, and on guard when others were around?

"You didn't invite me!" Jeshi growled, tail tip twitching.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry!" Mheetu's voice dripped sarcasm. His eyes narrowed, angry for a reason he didn't even know.

"Why can't you let Nzuri spend time with who she wants to?"

"She wanted to come with me!"

"How do you know?" Jeshi hissed, sinking dark claws into the soil.

"Why are you so defensive?" Mheetu countered, beginning to pace. His tail swung back and forth, his fur bristling on his back.

"I'm not def-" Jeshi started, but was cut off as Nzuri spoke up.

"Jeshi, I'm sorry." Nzuri butted in, padding between the two bickering males.

She gave him a soft nuzzle on his shoulder, looking sincerely apologetic. "But don't be mean to Mheetu. We were just having fun."

She soothed, giving him a stern yet kind look. Mheetu stared at her. When had she grown soft? Jeshi's angry look faded, and he looked down at Nzuri in front of him.

"Oh...sorry." He appeared slightly bewildered too at Nzuri's sudden change. He gave Mheetu a scornful look over Nzuri's head, making the younger lion wince and step back, confused.

"Race you to the river!" Nzuri bounded around Jeshi, flicking him with her tail.

The young lion blinked, and spun around to follow her. Nzuri cast a friendly glance to Mheetu, making him relax slightly. He watched the two speed away, utterly lost by whatever had just happened. With a sigh, he began to pad towards the cave.

~O~

"Hey Brother, what's got you down?" Kishindo padded over to Mheetu, expression playfully concerned.

The sun was staring to set now, and Mheetu was feeling tired.

"Mehh..." Mheetu mumbled, staring at the ground as he walked. He kicked lightly at a rock.

"Are you ok?" Kishindo tried again, but sounded actually worried this time.

"Yeah." Mheetu sighed. He halted, gazing up at cave.

"Hmm...alright." Kishindo frowned, but gave up. "Hey, food!" He exclaimed, trotting past the bushes into the clearing surrounded the cave. Mheetu sniffed, inhaling the tantalizing scent of freshly-killed impala.

"Mheetu!" Skye came scampering over, her face shining with delight as she reached him.

Mheetu felt his spirits lift slightly, and a faint smile formed on his muzzle as his friend collided with him.

"Hey there." He purred, looking up at her joyful expression. She rolled off of him, smiling with evident glee. "What's got you so happy?" He teased lightly, shaking off the dust as he rose to his paws.

She blushed faintly, and darted over to the crowd of Malka, Nabii and all the others in the center. They were gathered around the carcass of the caught impala. All the lions were munching on the kill, grumbling and pushing as they tore off meat. Kishindo padded up as Mheetu and Skye reached it, followed momentarily by Kito.

"Where are Jeshi and Nzuri?" Shinda asked to Mheetu, who was beside her.

"I think they are at the river." He replied, feeling a twinge of annoyance for some reason.

"Ah...well, they'll miss the fresh meat." She commented, tearing away at the impala's leg.

She didn't seem to be too stressed over it though-a faint sparkle of amusement glinted in her eyes. Mheetu tilted his head as he chewed, puzzled. He finished quickly, moving away as the adults finished their feeding. Exhaustion was making him tremble, and he wanted nothing more than to curl up in his spot.

"Sleepy?" Skye slided over to him, her pelt brushing his.

"Yeah." Mheetu yawned. The two reached where Malka and Nabii usually slept. "'Night, Skye." Mheetu nuzzled her ear.

She returned the gesture, smiling faintly before slipping away into the evening light. Mheetu gazed after her, wondering why he did so. He flopped down on the grass in the cave, eyes barely staying open. He heard pawsteps, but it was only Kishindo and Kito coming over. They muttered words that Mheetu didn't bother to listen to, and Kito darted off. Kishindo came towards Mheetu, settling down near him. Mheetu yawned again, closing his eyes fully and letting out a sigh before falling into slumber.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N:Teddi 8347-A little love problem. But I'm sure that Mheetu will realize something soon.

CSIMentalistTLK lover-Jealousy is a ugly thing. But everything will solve out already.

To put this out there. Nala will show up and next couple of chapters. I just need to sum up Mheetu's life in the Mountain Pride before crossing over to the movie or at the end of it. Now what you all been waiting for. Enjoy!

**Disgraceful Prince**

A gentle breeze danced through Mheetu's mane tuft, weaving through his ears and into the pale blue sky. He let out a soft breath, his bottom lip folding out and his eyes focused on a single point ahead. His ears were perked up, intent to hear every sound. He was crouched in the grass, completely still except for the gentle inhaling and exhaling that made his nose quiver. He was hunting. An elderly zebra mare was his target, she stood up ahead at the back of her herd. An easy enough hunt, Mheetu thought. She looked too weak to do much more than continue eating the grass. Although most of the hunting was done by the lionesses, the males of the pride also had minor training in the art of catching prey. Mheetu had hunted only once before, but it had been a failed attempt. He was determined to do it right, this time. Especially since Skye was hovering nearby, watching him. He would rather face a herd of angry rhinos then make a fool of himself in front of her. He couldn't mess this up. The old zebra was about the easiest target in the savannah, another reason for him not to fail. He unsheathed his claws, taking a steadying breath. Jeeze, this was nerve-racking. He could fully admit to himself that he thought of Skye as more than just a friend now. She had been assigned his scout for this mission, to watch him and point out flaws and such. He hoped she would have to do much of that. And he knew that Kishindo and Kito too were out there lurking, ready to see Mheetu hunt. Why everyone had decided to watch him hunting Mheetu was unsure, but it sure didn't help his confidence levels. At least he had the knowledge that half the pride had gathered on Kishindo's first hunting attempt. That…hadn't gone so well. Mheetu remembered with a faint smirk how his brother had ended up being chased by an angry gazelle buck. Then again, they had both failed their first one. Kishindo had succeeded on his third try, and here Mheetu was, starting his second. He wanted to prove himself, by upping his brother on this. He couldn't fail. Mheetu took a step forward, holding his breath from the anxiety. He swallowed, glancing to either side of him, then moved another step forward. He continued like this, a single silent step at a time, nearing the herd of zebra and his target. She was still oblivious. Mheetu licked his lips, stilling his tail tip. Now or never. He launched himself forwards, hind legs propelling him with a burst of powerful energy. His claws tore up the ground as he sprinted after the zebra herd, that had let out a raucous collection of frightened calls and whines. The elderly one cantered behind, ears pinned back and braying with fear. She seemed to sense this would be her end. Mheetu was just behind her, pelting along and kicking up dirt and grass. Zebra were fast, he thought with an annoyed flick of his tail, even the old one was slightly quicker than him. Although she was aged, she was stronger than she looked. Mheetu felt a twinge of fear as he raced after her. The zebra kicked out with her back hooves, sliding to a stop. Her sides heaved, and Mheetu guessed that she had no more strength to run, and had decided to fight for her life. Mheetu's paws skidded on the ground as he reached her, frantically trying to dodge the kick. Time slowed down as her hooves hit him squarely in the chest and he felt the wind knocked out of him. The young lion landed with a thump in the grass, quite disoriented. The zebra was standing a few paces away, looking ready to kick out again. Mheetu groaned and sat up, his chest bruised and sparking with pain. But he wasn't about to give up yet. The zebra had gained upper ground and seemed pleased, her old eyes showing relief for her moment of triumph. Not for long. Mheetu shook away the hurt, charging toward the old mare. Her eyes widened with fear, and Mheetu realized her fatal mistake. She had taken time to gloat, rather than getting away while she could. Mheetu let out a snarl, narrowing his eyes. The time for play was zebra brayed wildly, trying to kick out at him and land the same blow that had stumbled him earlier. Mheetu dodged this time, ready for her attack. He ducked below the hooves and threw himself under her striped stomach. The time it took her to drop her hooves to the ground was all the time he needed to plunge his claws into her stomach. The zebra knew it was over. She had fought hard, but as soon as the pain blossomed in her stomach she realized she was doomed. Her life had been good, she recalled. She had mothered many foals and seen the migration many times. She had fallen down waterfalls and climbed mountains, and defended the young of her herd. She was prepared now; her time in the Circle of Life was drawing to a close. She shut her eyes as the hunter cut deep into her abdomen, then shoved her down with a strong push. The old zebra wasn't giving up. She was giving her life. Mheetu stood over the animal, as she lay dying on the ground below him. He had been slightly surprised by her docile end, letting him turn the ground red with her lifeblood. He could still see her breathing, and knew he had to end it now. She was in plenty of pain…but she seemed not to mind. It was almost as if she was letting him take her life. He felt momentarily stunned and shaken. Was this always how it felt, to kill another creature? He knew they relied on hunting to survive, but still…He swallowed and bent down, clasping his jaws around her strained neck and locating the thick vein that supplied blood to her heart. He clamped tightly around it, feeling the strange sense of remorse again. The zebra's eyes flickered, the bright, beautiful light of life shining in them. Then it was gone. Mheetu kept still, his blood-stained jaws still clutching the dead mare's neck. His throat felt dry, and he felt shaky. And then the hatred poured in. He wasn't supposed to feel sorry for his prey! He unlatched his teeth from the zebra's neck, disgusted with himself. But she had gone so purposely, so nobly, he was completely moved by it. He shook his head, trying to push away all the confusing thoughts.

"Mheetu!" A voice brought him back to reality, and he started, his ears pricking and eyes blinking open wider. "Oh, you did it!"

It was Skye. She was galloping towards him, her beautiful eyes shining with admiration and delight. Mheetu rose shakily to his paws, licking the blood from his muzzle. He gave her a smile, feeling completely out of it.

"Y-yes…I did." He said, breathless. As he said the words he felt stronger.

He had done it. He had completed a hunt, successful! He then sat back down. Oh. It was a bit tiring.

"Congrats, Mheetu!" Kito and Kishindo were nearing, both looking pleased and mildly surprised.

Kishindo seemed faintly jealous, but Mheetu didn't mind. He was sure he would have felt the same had Kishindo caught it on an earlier first try.

"You were amazing." Skye breathed, stopping in front of him. "You didn't give up at all!" She looked thrilled by his success.

She pressed her nose against his, and Mheetu let her warm scent swirl around him.

He couldn't believe how close they were.

"Y-yeah…" He stammered out, lost for words.

He stood still, gazing deep into the young lioness's brilliant gaze.

"Hey!"

The pair jolted apart, Skye backing away with her ears flicking nervously and blushing faintly. Mheetu felt embarrassment rush up to his cheeks, and he too stepped back. His paws stumbled over the zebra's legs, and he ended up scrabbling for balance. That didn't help at all. Nzuri had strode over, looking annoyed. Mheetu avoided her gaze. Before she could speak, another voice rose out from the meadows.

"Well done, Mheetu."

Malka was striding over, his expression delighted and impressed, and his eyes showing a glimmer of amusement. He must have seen the aftermath of the hunt too. Mheetu flushed faintly, but smiled at his father. He padded towards the pale orange furred lion, thrusting his head against Malka's mane. His father purred softly, nuzzling Mheetu's sprouting mane tuft. He stepped back, blinking calm brown eyes at the teenager.

"I would like to talk with you, my son." He said, betraying nothing in his gaze.

"Oh…alright." Mheetu nodded, still ecstatic from his hunt. He glanced back where the carcass lay. "Er…" He began, but Skye padded to his side."We'll take it to cave and tell the others of your success."

She put in for him, smiling faintly. Mheetu blinked warmly at her. She flicked her tail against his shoulder as she padded away, beckoning to Nzuri, Kito, and Kishindo to help. Nzuri cast a frustrated look at Mheetu, but followed the others. Mheetu turned back to his father. Malka looked less happy now, and Mheetu wondered momentarily what had occurred. In fact, the adult lion seemed almost tense. Slightly concerned, Mheetu opened his mouth to ask, but Malka cut him off with a swish of his tufted tail.

"Come." He directed, walking away.

Mheetu flicked his ears and padded after, head tilted slightly with puzzlement. The two padded through the Meadowlands, father and son weaving through the grass. Mheetu felt as if he should say something, but he wasn't quite sure what to speak about. In his hesitation, Skye started to talk instead.

"That was quite impressive." He commented, referring obviously to the hunt.

Mheetu blinked appreciatively at his father, but his tail gave a confused swish. He was sure the hunt wasn't Malka had brought him alone to talk about. He thought for a moment as silence ensued, then looked up at his father.

"Was it just me…or is it usual to feel sorry for your prey?" He asked, looking down and feeling slightly ashamed of his feelings.

To his surprise, Malka gave him a rough nuzzle."No, it's not just you." He replied gently. "I felt the same way when I killed my first prey. A young wildebeest, it was, and I felt so guilty after watching it crumple to the ground, bleating with terror. But I killed it, even though my heart told me not too." He continued, glancing up at the blue sky. "You get over it eventually. I have killed prey enough times to not even notice the feeling anymore."

"Oh. I never knew hunting was so emotional." Mheetu mumered, kicking at a small stone.

The sad, yet peaceful look in the zebra's eyes still swam in his mind. His father gave him a kind look.

"So Mheetu, I assume you know that wasn't what I brought you out here to speak with you about." Malka shook his mane out, introducing a new topic as they moved slowly along. Mheetu glanced up, blinking with interest and confusion.

"I don't know what you might think about what I am about to tell you, but please, remember that I will always love you, my son."

Mheetu felt a chill of fear race up his spine. What in the Great Kings was Malka about to say, that he was scared that his son might be upset about? He pulled back his ears, his eyes glimmering with apprehension.

"O-okay…father?" He managed to say, tense.

Malka took a steadying breath before saying more. "Mheetu…you aren't a Mountainlander. Your mother is not Nabii as I'm not your father and you were not born here in the Mountain Pride." He kept speaking before Mheetu barely registered what he said. "Mheetu…you are a Pridelander…and your mother is named Nala"


	26. Chapter 26

A/N:CSIMentalistTLK lover-It will come soon, my friend.

**Disgraceful Prince**

Mheetu stared up at the lion he grew up to believe is his father, momentarily not comprehending what he had just said. What? What? What? His brain was stumbling over thoughts, too shocked to react just yet. He wasn't a Mountainlander? They...they lied to him? For all this time, he really didn't belong here? Why...why would they do that? He didn't understand. His jaws opened and closed, trying to find his voice. Malka gazed worriedly down at him, as if waiting for a reaction. Mheetu blinked and stopped walking. He felt numb. It was as if his whole world was coming down around him. He wasn't related to anyone in his home-no, it wasn't his home. He was...was a Pridelander?

"Mheetu?" Malka whispered, his ears flicking back and his brown eyes full of guilt and anxiety. He halted in front of his son, looking back to him.

"I don't belong here?" Mheetu replied, still to numb to feel anything but shock. He stared straight ahead, ears pinned back and eyes wide.

"Wha-oh Mheetu, that's not what I meant!" Malka stepped back and placed a lighter colour paw under the young lion's chin.

Mheetu began to feel a twinge of anger. "But...but why didn't you tell me!" He growled, focusing on his father's concerned face.

He pulled away from the lion's touch. Why had they kept it hidden from him for so long?

"I wanted to wait until you were truly ready..." Malka dropped his head, his mane flopping down around his face, hiding his expression from the young lion.

He looked so dejected, Mheetu felt suddenly terrible, but the betrayal pushed it away.

"But you lied! You and Nabii are not my parents, Kishindo not my brother!" He raged, sinking his claws into the ground. He felt tears of anger sting his eyes. All this time, and he had been in a false reality. Kishindo had been right. He really didn't belong here.

"Mheetu...I'm sorry..." Malka murmured, lifting his head slightly with an upset expression.

"Did they know?" Mheetu asked, his voice hinting at a faint snarl. "Did they?"

"Nabii and the rest of the adults did, but none of the cubs. Not even Jeshi." Malka answered. He straightened up, as if deciding to stop cowering from his son. "Son, I understand why you are-"

"No you don't! And I'm not your son! " Mheetu screeched, backing away, his creamy brown fur bristling. "You lie to me, you all did, has that ever happened to you?"

He was so caught up in his fury, he barely noticed the hurt in Malka's clear gaze. He closed his eyes tightly for a moment, breathing heavily.

"Mheetu, listen." Malka strode closer to his adopted son.

Mheetu looked up, opening his mouth to say something, but Malka continued loudly, "No, please listen. You have every right to be angry. Your mother gave you up because you were a child conceived by rape. Your birth father raped your mother. Therefore she took her anger and frustration out on you. So when the rightful king returned which was your mother's true love. She gave me you. Mheetu, It was for your own safety. I couldn't tell you when you were younger, not when you might try to go home and get hurt or killed! No telling what Nala might do!"

Mheetu glared up at the lion. "I don't understand. Why would you let me live this...this fake life?" He cried, shaking his fur out.

"Mheetu, you can't call this a "fake life". You love it here, nothing will change that. This is your home, because it is where your friends and family reside." Malka responded, glancing around the savannah.

Mheetu trembled slightly. "Family?"

He was less angry now, the fury dissolving into despair and grief. He sheathed his claws and looked up at Malka. But deep inside he was boiling.

"You have brothers here. Tanabi, Kopa and Khairi are your brothers. Half but family none the less. A lioness named Zira attacked Kopa caused him to not remember. Because of the cave attack Nala, your mother and another lioness had to send them away" Malka explained, seeming relieved the Mheetu was calming down a bit. He bent to nuzzle his son's head, and Mheetu didn't flinch away.

"I still can't believe this..." The teenager sighed, his shoulders relaxing and his ears drooping. "Will you tell them?" He glanced up hesitantly, now feeling extremely guilty for all the anger he had held and poured out onto his father no matter what Malka is his father.

"Only if you wish, my son." Malka dipped his head, concern emanating from him. He licked Mheetu's forehead. "I will always love you, wherever you may be or whatever you may do."

Mheetu pressed against his father's comforting fur. "I'm sorry." He said out in a tiny voice. "I just feel so lost now." He buried his nose in Malka's thick mane.

He felt like a little cub again, and almost wished it were so, then he could be innocently living his life without the burden of being separate from his friends. "I'll tell them."

He pulled away from Malka and stood up, his eyes sad and confused. He swallowed, then padded in the direction of the cave.

~O~

He felt like a whole new lion, a visitor or stranger. He wasn't one of them. It was a new perspective, and not one that he liked. Everything suddenly felt unfamiliar, strange, different. He slunk through the grass, not checking if his father was behind him. Mheetu slowed as he reached the clearing, and he entered warily. Oh, what would he say?

"Mheetu!" Skye came racing over, her eyes glowing as she spotted him. She seemed to notice his depressed posture, and worry flashed across her face. "Are you alright?" She halted in front of him, eyes wide.

"Yes...I'm fine." Mheetu said, looking up. He gazed into the concerned eyes of his friend, and felt sick.

He wasn't her pridemate. What would she think? Would she still like him? Would the rest of the cubs want anything to do with an outsider? He licked his muzzle.

Skye still looked worried. "Oh...alright." She whispered, stepping back as he walked past her.

He glanced back to her, flicking his tail."Wait, I need to tell you something. Fetch the rest of the others-Jeshi even." Mheetu told her, taking a slow breath.

He turned at pawsteps, but it was only Malka walking into the cave. The pale orange lion gave him a comforting look, and Mheetu felt more confident. He turned back to Skye, in time to see her nod, confusion shining from her eyes, and then turn and spring away. Mheetu headed back out of the clearing, knowing they'd follow his scent. He sat down a few paces from the bushes surrounding the cave. It wasn't long before the rest of the youngsters arrived, Skye in the lead. They all gathered around Mheetu, many looking puzzled and interested.

"Well? What do you want?" Kito asked in her gruff tones, standing next to Kishindo.

"Yeah? What's up?" Nzuri added, blinking green grey eyes. "Hey, are you okay?" She asked a moment later, sitting down.

She had noticed his nervous disposition, as expected.

"Er...um...my father told me something that is kind of important." Mheetu began, hesitating and nervous.

This would be a big thing to comprehend. He wasn't sure how they would react. Hopefully less dramatic than his had been.

"I'm...n-not a Mountainlander."

"What?" Nzuri yelped, jumping right back to her paws.

Skye looked shocked and confused, and Jeshi surprised and puzzled. Kito seemed not terribly shocked, and Kishindo looked almost as if he had been expecting as such.

"But...how is that possible! When Malka and Nabii are apart of this pride?" Jeshi asked, his ears flicking.

Mheetu shook his head quickly."No, they are not my parents." He glanced to Kishindo. "You're not my brother." He remembered the words from an argument they had, and felt sadness tighten his throat. He dropped his head. But Mheetu looked over at Tanabi, Kopa and Khairi. "But you three are"

Tanabi didn't look fazed. He knew this moment would come. Kopa and Khairi were just shocked and confused.

Kishindo only seemed concerned. "This is crazy...I'm really not? I really didn't mean it all either...I wish you were my brother." He pinned back his ears and blinked at Mheetu.

"Then where are you from?" Kito asked, giving Kishindo a sympathetic look before turning to Mheetu. She obviously believed it fast enough.

"The Pridelands." He answered simply.

"What, with the mad King we heard SO many stories about?" Nzuri gasped, looking again shocked. "How?"

"My mother abandoned me and Malka took me in" Mheetu explained, shrugging slightly hatred building up more for Nala.

Talking with his friends and brothers was making him feel better. At least they didn't seem revolted by the fact that he wasn't a true Mountainlander.

"Wow...this has been quite a day for you, Mheetu!" Jeshi commented. "At least you got a good hunt!"

"Yeah, don't worry. We're still your friends." Nzuri nuzzled Mheetu's cheek.

"Thanks." Mheetu gave them a small smile. He glanced to Skye, who hadn't spoken up throughout the conversation. She stared back at him, betraying nothing in her gaze.

"C'mon, let's get back" Kishindo nudged Kito, giving Mheetu a knowing look. He stepped away, glancing back. " Tanabi, Kopa, Khairi, Nzuri, Jeshi, let's go." He winked at Mheetu, who stared back, confused.

The six young lions headed away, leaving Skye and Mheetu alone in the grass.

"Are you alright?" It was his turn to ask her.

Mheetu rose to his paws and padded closer to the younger lioness."I guess. I still can't believe you're not a Mountainlander..." She whispered, looking dejected.

Mheetu didn't know what to do to comfort her, so he sat still.

"I can't think of you as not one." She continued, confusion bright in her eyes.

"I can't either." He replied softly, curling his tail around his paws.

He wondered if he'd ever return to the Pridelands, he wants to. To go there and give his mother a piece of his mind. But it won't be just words, he will let loose hell on her. Make her suffer. Then he wondered if he had any more siblings. He thought of Malka, Nabii and Kishindo as family, and he still should. He knew they would too. He shook his head slowly and glanced over to Skye. "I'm still the same lion."

"I know." She replied in an even quieter voice, and leaned towards him. He didn't move, but let her head rest against his shoulder. "And I'm glad."


	27. Chapter 27

A/N:Teddi 8347-I have to be honest, that was the plan and I'll redo the last chapter soon. Sorry and you're good.

CSIMentalistTLK lover-I hate Nala myself. I can't wait to write Mheetu's triumph return.

**Disgraceful Prince**

A soft pelt pressed gently into Mheetu's side, making him shift and lift his head. The scent of Nabii washed over him, and he found himself looking into her lovely purple blue eyes. Her expression was comforting, a mix of sadness and love. He knew she still loved him, as he did to her. She had treated him as her own, given him the same care and love that she had given Kishindo, her true son. She, and the rest of the Mountain pride, knew that he now knew the truth of his birth. Malka had told them the day after. A few of them, specifically Luna and Shinda, had opted to comfort him. He appreciated their care; it made him feel a true part of the pride. Mheetu pressed his forehead against the very light cream lioness' shoulder. He felt Nabii rest her head oh his for a moment, her warm breath stirring his mane-tuft.

His paws rustled on the grass as he tucked them close to his chest. Both lions lay just outside the cave, resting in the tall vegetation. Mheetu had been there for the whole mourning, moping about. He knew it wasn't good for him, but he just needed time to sit and think and wonder.

"Thanks."

Nabii licked his ear. "I'm worried, Mheetu." she began, any traces of happiness now vanishing in her expression. "You've been so down lately."

Her motherly concern was something that made him wonder if his real mother would have been as caring. Though, from what he had heard, he seriously doubt it. Mheetu pulled his head away from her side so he could look up into her face. He didn't know the right words to say, as she had spoken the complete truth and he couldn't deny it.

"Well..." he broke off, unsure. "I guess I'm just thinking." he sighed.

That was true, and it was the only thing he could really say to her.

"Just tell me if you ever want to talk. I'll be here for you." Nabii's voice had a slight shudder to it, but it was so faint Mheetu couldn't be sure.

He recognized the words as a conclusion. Nabii knew she wouldn't be able to glean anything more from her son, and was leaving him in peace. Mheetu pushed his nose into her leg as she slowly stood up, hoping she didn't feel disappointed. He watched her pad away to greet Luna, feeling as if he should have said something more. The young lion let his head slowly drop back to his paws, alone once more. He lay still for a few moments, his thoughts wandering unchecked like the butterfly that fluttered around nearby. Then it struck him.

There was one lion, or rather, lioness, that he wanted to be with now. Skye could comfort him; at least, he hoped she could. It would at least cheer him up to be with her. Mheetu lifted himself off the ground, stretching out his stiff muscles. His green blue gaze scanned the waving field of lush grass. He had no idea where Skye-or any of the others, either-would be. Mheetu took a step forward, flexing out his claws. The mountain pride looked lush and peaceful, with the soft waving grass and scattered shady trees.

The weather was bright and calm, sunshine and white puffy clouds drifting lazily past. It was a marvelous day, really, but Mheetu's sour mood hid all the delightful things about his young lion's nose twitched as he brought in the scents on the breeze. He detected the odors of many of his Pridemates; Sora, Eve, Shinda, Nile—some were strong, others were fainter. The pride wasn't busy today. The lionesses, minus Nabii, were on a hunt in the northern parts of their land. The rest of the younger generation, well, he wasn't entirely sure where they had gone. They had left after dawn. Probably to lounge by the pond or play on Scatter-Stones. Mheetu flicked his tongue over his muzzle, then burst into a steady trot. He followed the wind's claim of scents, weaving through the grass. Gradually the scents of his friends were noticeable, distant but still reasonably fresh. Tanabi, Kopa, Khairi, Jeshi, Kito, Kishindo, Skye, and Nzuri. He broke into a gentle lope.

A few moments later, he spotted their shapes lounging in the grass near the small stream. Their heads lifted as they saw him. Skye's face was hopeful, her eyes sparkling as she noticed him. He felt warmed by her look. She rose to her paws and ambled out to meet him.

"You alright?" she asked, and he felt her eyes search his face.

Mheetu started to nod, but then faltered, suddenly wanting her to know the truth."I've…been dwelling on my heritage." He admitted, shaking his tail tip.

Skye didn't seem surprised. She touched her nose to his in greeting as they halted before each other. Mheetu gazed at her, waiting for a reply. The pale light brown lioness opened her jaws, but the sound of pawsteps made her close it again. Kishindo and Kito skipped up, both looking pleased to see Mheetu.

"Hey, brother." Kishindo said loudly, pushing past Skye and grinning at his adopted littermate.

Mheetu winced slightly as Skye ducked her head and turned away. Kishindo had always been a bit nearsighted. He never meant harm, but tended to not realize what he said or did might unintentionally hurt another. Mheetu tried to catch Skye's eye, but she was already backing away. He turned back to his sibling.

"Hi." He stated.

Kishindo frowned slightly, but there was concern in his gaze. Kito hovered nearby, her expression the usual faint smirk. He'd never been to close to her, like Kishindo was, but he knew that her affection for his brother made her at least a bit worried for Mheetu. He nodded to her, and she returned with a roguish smile that made him feel better—recalling memories of playful cub-fights, running and not concerned with anything. He looked aside, searching for Skye. He was surprised to see she had melted back towards the stream, where Tanabi, Kopa, Khairi, Jeshi and Nzuri sat, five watching the others greet Mheetu. He saw Nzuri scowl at Skye and wondered if they had been quarreling again. Nzuri didn't approve of the younger lioness's affection to Mheetu.

"See you." Mheetu said brusquely and brushed past Kishindo and Kito.

The fiery young lioness had a knowing glint in her gaze, but Kishindo looked almost hurt. Kito whispered something to him, and he shrugged, then both turned and began to trot away in the direction Mheetu had come from. Mheetu approached the stream, where the five other lions were. Jeshi and his brothers gave him an abrupt nod. Nzuri watched him with a mixture of pity and curiosity, while Skye kept her head down where she sat next to the brook. Was she deliberately not looking at him, or was she just upset by Kishindo's rudeness? Mheetu padded over to her and tried to pretend that Jeshi, his brothers and Nzuri were not watching him closely, as he guessed they would be.

"Sorry about that." He murmured quietly.

Skye shifted and did not look up, but he saw her relax a bit. Relieved, he pricked up his ears. "Wanna go someplace private?" he added, feeling heat creep over his muzzle.

She lifted her head and he looked into her wide eyes. "Yes." She said in a near-silent tone.

He gave her a little smile, which seemed to brighten her, and then stood up. He glanced at the other five, who quickly acted like they were watching the clouds. He wrinkled his nose, but couldn't help feeling sorry for Nzuri, who expressed in every aspect of her body that she did not like the connection between Skye and young lion exhaled slowly, then paced away through the grass with Skye next to him. He lifted his face into the gentle breeze, tousling his mane and cooling his nose.

The beautiful weather was beginning to cheer him up, now that he had a friend at his side. He glanced at the lioness, and marveled at her slim form, sleek fur, and striking eyes. She twitched her ears and turned her head to look questioningly at him. Blushing slightly, Mheetu turned away and continued walking. A few more moments passed in silence.

"How are you feeling?" Skye asked calmly, blinking back at him.

She seemed much more comfortable once out of earshot of the others.

"Better." He told her, muzzle quirking in a faint smile.

She returned it. He found himself watching her again, and she let out a light marrow of laughter. Embarrassed, he turned away again, but suddenly her tail twined with his and his head jerked back to stare at her. Her smile faded at his expression, and her tail loosened, but then he tightened the connection with his own tail and relaxed himself. He smiled warmly at her, and Skye grinned. Mheetu concluded that today was not such a bad day.


	28. Chapter 28

A/N:Teddi 8347-Well, like I said before that's what I planned but it may change. Also Mheetu looks like Nala to the T just a male version with creamy brown fur. Mheetu just has Scar's eyes that are rimmed with blue.

CSIMentalistTLK lover-Yeah Nala is a big disappointment to at least two of her children with Simba. Not going to say any more.

Enjoy!

**Disgraceful Prince**

"Kiara!"

A young golden lioness lift her head from the calm river below. Her amber eyes landed on a older creamy lioness and and a light golden lioness younger than her by fifteen minutes.

"Are you still mopping over your dead boyfriend?" asked the light golden lioness her light green eyes narrowed at her sister.

Kiara frowned. "Of course! Kopa was my best friend! I miss him and he wasn't my boyfriend!"

Kyra. The young light golden lioness rolled her eyes and snorted. "I beg to differ"

Nala looked between her daughters with a a look of worry. "Kyra!"

Kiara ignored her mother and glared at her sister. "What the hell is that so pose to?!"

"Everyone knows Kopa was your king consort!"

Nala sighed as Kiara turned her glare to her. "Is this true?"

Nala nodded unsure what to say while Kyra grunted. Causing her mother and sister to look at her.

"Why does it matter? You have Kovu, a good lion that loves you!"

Kiara growled. "Don't bring Kovu into this. I love Kovu! By Kopa will always be my best friend!"

Kyra huffed before turning and trotting away.

"Kyra!" the creamy queen yelled but no answer.

Nala sighed before looking at her oldest. With a shake of her head she trotted off towards Pride Rock. Kiara growled before storming off another direction.

~O~

A growl escaped his throat as his green blue eyes watched the three lionesses go separate ways. But many the creamy one heading towards a huge mountain structure.

"How are you liking the Pride Lands?"

He turned and seen his three brothers, his oldest was the one that spoke. Tanabi shook his head to move a piece of his growing darker brown mane out of his eyes.

"It's beautiful"

It's been a half of year since Malka told Mheetu the truth. Now all the young Mountainlanders are young adults. Tanabi and Mheetu looked over Kopa who had a dark brown mane that fell between his eyes.

"You remember?" Tanabi asked his brother

Kopa blinked his pale green eyes before looking at Tanabi and Khairi. "Who's Kiara?"

"That's my sister" Khairi choked his amber eyes narrowed

Kopa looked down. "She was my best friend"

Mheetu flickered his ears before smiling as a thought reached his mind. "How about the three of you go. I'm sure they will love to see you"

Tanabi starred at his baby brother with knowing amber eyes. "What's the catch?"

Mheetu smiled. "All you have to do seek out recruits. And report back to me the inside of the pride"

"Why do you need recruits?" Khairi asked

Mheetu sighed and lowered his head. "I'm not sure. But..."

"You want to bring to mother what she made you feel"

It wasn't a question and all Mheetu could do was nod at his golden beige brother.

"I'm in..."


	29. Chapter 29

A/N:Warrior of The Forrest-Thanks

almondbutter-It really wouldn't of been bad. Rafiki told her and she didn't listen.

CSIMentalistTLK lover-You have no idea. Alot of drama is about to go down.

Okay I should of did this first chapter but you all know I don't own nothing in this story but what Disney doesn't own. But I don't own the OC Jolina. As some of you may know...she belongs to an author, T5Tango. Enjoy!

**Disgraceful Prince**

Tanabi and Kopa looked at Khairi in shock with wide eyes. Mheetu just starred at his little brother.

"You do know what this means?" Kopa said looking at the golden beige lion

Khairi nodded. "Whatever happens, happens. If Nala gets hurt oh well. She deserves it after the way she treated Mheetu!"

Tanabi looked impressed. "I'm in as well"

Than Mheetu, Tanabi and Khairi looked at the dark golden lion.

Kopa looked at them with confused eyes. "What?...Oh...of course I'm in"

Mheetu smiled. "I always wanted to make Nala pay since I found out the truth. We can also get your revenge. The three of you"

Now it was Tanabi, Kopa and Khairi's turn to look confused.

"Kopa been attacked which caused you two to come here for safety."

The other three lions soon had a look of recognition.

"When do we leave!?" they growled at once

~O~

Mheetu walked into the clearing to be greeted by his future mate and the rest of the group. Skye nuzzled into his ginger brown mane.

"Hey 's your brothers?"

Mheetu looked at Kishindo before looking at the rest of the group.

"They went to the Pride Lands"

Nzuri gasped her green grey eyes wide. "Why would they do that?"

"I sent them"

"Why would you do something like that?" Kito asked annoyed

Mheetu rolled his eyes before continuing. "I sent them. So I can make my dear mother pay for all she put me through"

Skye gasped before nuzzling her future mate. "Mheetu are you sure?"

Mheetu nodded before looking at the others. "It's okay if you don't want to do this. I have my brothers to recruit some lions and lionesses for this"

Skye licked his muzzle. "I'm behind you whatever you do"

Kishindo and Jeshi looked at each other before looking at their lovers. Who nodded, with a nod of their own they turned to Mheetu.

"We will follow you"

What surprised the creamy brown lion was that the four and Skye bowed. Mheetu smirked as he as he thought. _I can get use to this. _

~O~

Kyra walked over to the water hole. She bend down and wet her throat. She smiled at the tangly feeling of someone nuzzling the back of her neck before rasping their tounge across her nape. Kyra purred before turning and licking a dark brown cheek. A deep purrs rumbled in her ear.

"You are beautiful. You know that?"

Kyra turned her body so she was facing her visitor. To stare into the electric blue eyes of her brother in law.

"What are you doing?"

Kovu smiled before nuzzling the princess. "I want you"

Kyra purred before pulling away. "I want you too. But I can't risk getting pregnant again? Not now...thank the kings Jolina looks like my mother and has my great uncle's eyes. I might not get lucky again"

Kovu sighed deeply and was going to say something when a small voice reached their ears.

"Daddy!"

A month old golden cub ran over with a smile on his face as his blue eyes shined with excitement. Kovu smiled before nuzzling his son.

"Yes Kari"

Kari was going to say something but gasped at the sight of three figures walking their way.


	30. Chapter 30

A/N:Snowsong of SnowClan-Oh. Thank you it means alot.

Teddi 8347-Kari is Kiara and Kovu's son. Also sorry about that.

CSIMentalistTLK lover-I actually feel bad for Kiara when it all blows out. But at least she will have some shoulders to cry on.

**Disgraceful Prince**

Kovu turned to see what striked fear into his son. Where his blue eyes narrowed at at the sight of three lions. Kovu growled and bared his teeth as he stood protectively in front of Kari and Kyra. The oldest of the three, a light brown lion stopped with the other two stopping at his flanks. Before laughing lightly at the stance.

"Calm down before some one gets hurt" then a mischievous glint shined in his amber eyes as he smirked. "And I'm not talking about us"

Kovu sneered. "Who are you and what do you want?"

The rogues chuckled before the light brown lion replied. "I am Tanabi and we are Pridelanders returning home"

Kyra's eyes widen as she looked at the three lions. Kovu wasn't sure what to do as Kari looked curious from behind his father's legs. Before any more words were spoken a loud roar rang through the air. They all looked and seen half of the pride running over with Kiara in the lead. Kiara followed by Simba walked over where they stood in front of Kovu. Kovu growled as he was being showed up.

"Who are you?" Kiara demanded

The three lions looked up and seen two hornbills flying over. A dark golden lion walked over where he stood by Tanabi.

"I'm Kopa. I use to live here before I was attacked"

There was alot of gasped behind the golden lioness. Kiara looked at the male hard before growling.

"That's impossible!"

Simba looked grave before he nuzzled his daughter, earning her to look at him. As Kiara looked into the same amber eyes as her own. She seen everything and knew who the others were. Kiara nodded before turning back to Kopa.

"I'm sorry Kopa. I understood that you must have met up with my brother and friend."

Kopa nodded with a smile. "I'm sorry...I didn't get your name beautiful"

Kovu growled ccausing Tanabi and Khairi to snicker. Kiara blushed lightly as Simba cleared his throat.

"I am Queen Kiara. Well tomorrow any way. But it's good to see you, Kopie"

Kopa smiled charmingly which earned Kovu to snarled. Kiara rolled her eyes before looking at the lionesses that followed. Which was, Vitani, Imani, Sarabi and Sarafina.

"Let's head back. And prepare a feast for the return of our three pride members"

Vitani and Imani nodded before running off to gather more lionesses to hunt. While everyone else lead Kopa, Tanabi and Khairi back to Pride Rock.

~O~

Kiara watched from the edge of Pride Rock the reunions. Nala, Simba, Kyra and Khairi were to the side with Jolina in Kyra's paws. Kari sat between his grandfather's large paws. Under a shaded tree was Hatari and Kopa, who kept smiling up at her. Nearby was Armani, Kula, Chumvi, Tama, Tojo, Kamaria and Tanabi. Kiara smiled at them but deep down something felt like it was missing. A clearing of a throat made the golden lioness to snap out of her thoughts. Kiara looked and seen a not so happy Kovu.

"May we talk"

Kiara frowned upon the tone. It wasn't a question like it should be been. But she got up and followed her mate. Not seeing the frown appear on the dark golden lion's face.


	31. Chapter 31

A/N:CSIMentalistTLK lover-Their show down will come. And no something completely different.

Disgraceful Prince

Kiara followed Kovu to the back of Pride Rock. Where they came to a small water hole. It didn't cross her mind that they were out of earshot. When the dark brown lion stopped, she stopped just a few inches away.

"Yes"

It was all she really could say, since she didn't know why he brought her out here.

"You need to stop showing me up"

Kiara's ears flickered as a confuse look appeared. "I'm sorry...I don't understand"

Kovu turned and growled. "I had everything under control! As your king you should of stayed back with your sister and the other lionesses!"

Kiara's tail sway side to side irration slowly crept up. She took a deep breath to keep her cool. "Okay. For one I am the queen...of royal bloodline. Therefore is intitled to take charge and I did not see you have everything under control"

"You need to stop arguing with me, Kiara"

Kiara blinked before frowning. "I'm inlighting you"

Kovu was silent for a moment before snarling. "A lioness shouldn't argue with a lion. Especially as the king's mate"

Kiara felt disgusted as she took a step back and glared at him. "Excuse me?"

Kovu growled and before Kiara knew it her mate raised his paw and struck her across the face. The force of the impact sent the golden lioness sliding a few feet. Kiara felt terrible amount of pain shot through her head. She knew there will be a bruise. Kiara managed to look and see Kovu walking away. Kiara inhaled before managing a choked question.

"Where are you going?"

Kovu growled as he continued to walk away. "None of your concern"

Kiara laid helplessly on the ground as Kovu disappear from her sight.

"Kiara"

The golden lioness soon found a masculine body help her up. Kiara sighed before looking into the pale green eyes of her lost best friend.

"Kopa..." the queen breathed

The dark golden lion was utterly, truly handsome. His dark brown mane had a bad boy style and he had muscles ripped under his fur. More than she can say about Kovu. A clearing of a throat knocked her out of her really naughty, unlioness thoughts.

"Like what you see?" Kopa chuckled with a raised eyebrow and a knowing smirk

Kiara blushed and lowered her head. A deep frowned found it's way to Kopa's face as he looked at the bloody bruise on Kiara's muzzle.

"Kiara...what happened?"

Kiara leaned on her best friend and sobbed. "Please don't tell anyone"

And dangerous growl erupted from Kopa's throat. "Did your mate do this?!"

Kiara slowly nodded in the strong male's mane. Her salty tears matting his mane but Kopa could care less. Kopa licked her bruised muzzle, causing the younger lioness to winch and moan.

"I'll kill him"

Kiara couldn't stop herself from nuzzling under his head. "Please don't"

Kopa growled but softened and nuzzled back. "I won't"

Kiara purred before pulling away with a smile. "I have queen rounds...would you like to come with me? I can show you where you don't remember and we can catch up"

Kopa licked her bruised muzzle again causing Kiara to moan again. "Yes to all three"

Kiara smiled before standing and walking away with Kopa by her side.


	32. Chapter 32

A/N:CSIMentalistTLK lover-I agree one hundred percent.

Snowsong of SnowClan-You're right. I totally feel bad for Kiara.

**Disgraceful Prince**

Kovu walked by the reuniting royal family. Glancing briefly at the light golden lioness he continued on his way. Kyra nuzzled her mother, earning the former queen to look at her.

"Please watch Jolina for me"

Nala smiled before picking up her granddaughter and turning back to Simba and Khairi. Kyra stood and trotted off following Kovu's sent. Kyra followed the sent to a cave outside the Pride Lands borders. The light golden lioness walked in to be pounced on.

"I need you" Kovu growled in his mistress' ear

Kyra sat up and licked the king's cheek. "I told you..."

"I don't care! I want you!"

Kyra's ears flickered. "Kovu what happened?"

Kovu took a deep breath before telling her what happened. What shocked the dark brown lion was when Kyra purred and nuzzled him.

"If I was your mate...I wouldn't have said that or did that. To be honest Kiara got what she deserves"

Kovu smiled down at the younger lioness. "That's why love you"

Kyra purred before nuzzling into her lover's mane. "Kovu...I..."

The dark brown lion nuzzled her lovingly, gently forcing the younger lioness down.

~O~

Kiara and Kopa walked side by side through the plains. Alot of thoughts and questions were running through their heads, mainly Kopa's.

"Kiara"

The golden lioness looked from ahead to over to her friend.

"I wanted to know...how's your relationship with your family?"

Kiara looked at her friend with a raised eyebrow. "Is that all?"

Kopa laughed before blushing himself. "I'm new to the whole catch up thing. I'm sorry if I was..."

The dark golden lion was cut off by the queen shaking her head with a smile.

"It's alright" then that glow faded as the golden lioness frowned. "To be honest...I don't think so. For as long as I could remember Kyra was the high light of my mother and grandfather's love. But my grandmothers and father was there. Alot of the pride thought Nala tought me how to hunt but it was Sarafina and Sarabi. You would think that because I'm the oldest it would be the other way" Kiara took a deep breath before smiling sheepishly. "I'm sorry for throwing this at you"

Kopa chuckled before giving her a resurring nuzzle."You kept that all in?"

Kiara sighed. " feels good"

Kopa nuzzled her lovingly which caught the young queen by surprise. But she smiled and nuzzled back but friendly. At least she thought she did.

"Kiara!"

Kiara jumped back to before looking towards the voice to see his sister in law. The tan lioness looked irritated.

"I'll see you later Kopa"

After seeing the slightly older lion nod the golden lioness got up and walked over to Vitani. When the two were out of earshot Vitani glared at the queen.

"I don't like what you're doing to my brother"

Kiara flickered before looking at the older lioness. "Your brother has nothing to say when it comes to me being around male friends. Now did you want something or was it?"

Vitani didn't say anything, taking that as a yes. Kiara raised her head and trotted off. Vitani growled before storming off to find her brother.


	33. Chapter 33

A/N:Teddi 8347-I'm sorry about the hate.

CSIMentalistTLK lover-Yeah, if only.

**Disgraceful Prince**

Kopa met with Tanabi and Khairi at the water hole. The sun had started to set casting beautiful colours over the sky. Kopa waited until his brothers sat before speaking. Khairi wasn't none of their brothers but Mheetu' this mission and the time they all spent together said other wise.

"So what did you guys get!"

Tanabi and Khairi looked at each other before pinning their ears. Tanabi sighed deeply and spoke up.

"I'm really sorry. I was with my family and later spent time with Kamaria...I'm so pose to meet her soon"

Kopa nodded. "What did you get from her?"

"I will ask more but she doesn't really like the ex queen and the princess. Neither does she like the king's sister and...Nala's father"

Khairi jumped in and added. "Imani also. She has a funny feeling even about Kovu, Vitani and a few others. And she she grew up with them"

Kopa took this all in before standing, so did Tanabi and Khairi. "Are you going to spend time with Imani too?"

The golden beige lion nodded, Kopa dipped his head causing his brothers to turn and trot away. Kopa flickered his ears before turning and galloped towards the southern borders.

~O~

"Took you long enough"

A feminine voice growled as he walked into a grassy clearing surrounded by a shadow pond with a large cave in the middle. He rolled his eyes at the red lioness as a pale light brown lioness walked over following a creamy brown lion with a ginger brown mane.

"Kopa, my brother. Where are Tanabi and Khairi?"

After giving Mheetu a head bump and a brotherly nuzzle, he gave his report.

"Tanabi and Khairi are spending time with some lionesses..."

Kito snorted. "Typical males"

Kopa glared at the younger lioness before turning back to Mheetu. "The lionesses have bad feelings about your mother, sister, sister in law, and grandfather"

Mheetu raised a eyebrow. "Sister in law?"

Kopa's ears flickered as his tail sway side to side. "Khairi is the youngest child of Nala and Simba. Remember?"

Mheetu frowned. "Of course"

"The oldest of the triplets is Kiara...is the queen of the Pride Lands and is married to a lion with a older sister"

Mheetu blinked as his tail sway side to side. "What's he like?"

Kopa's claws digged into the grass, ripping it out of the soil as a growl left his throat. "I don't like him...he"

"He what?!" Mheetu demanded

Kopa looked at his little brother with anger in his eyes. "He hit her! I promised I wasn't going to tell or kill him. But..."

A loud terrifying roar echoed through the clearing making the ones around step back.

"I have my doubts that he is not even faithful"

Mheetu growled before inhaling and exhaling. "Take Skye. She is an amazing spy. She'll find out anything"

Skye blushed at her future mate's words. Kopa nodded before nuzzling his brother before stepping back. To watched his brother and future sister in law.

"Be careful, darling. And if you see it fit...take out the ones you see as a threat. You are in charge over there"

Skye nodded before nuzzling Mheetu lovely before turning and following Kopa back towards the Pride Lands. The two had crossed the border without a hitch. It was when they got to the large water hole when they got trouble. A loud roar caused Kopa and Skye to look to their left and seen Kovu and Kyra run over.

"Where did you come from?!" Kovu growled

Kyra looked over the dark golden lion's shoulder and seen a pale light brown lioness. "Whose that?"

Kopa's ears flickered as he starred hard at the two. "None of your damn business"

Kyra growled as Kovu snarled. "How dare you speak to a king like that"

Kyra nuzzled him before looking at Kopa and the lioness. "You hear by on trial...you will have to go before the king and queen"

Kopa didn't say anything and Skye was following his lead and didn't say anything either. They just quietly followed the king and his sister in law without a worry. At least Kopa wasn't worried.


	34. Chapter 34

A/N:Master Tigeress-Thank you.

CSIMentalistTLK lover-Me too, my friend. Me too.

I have a new story up, it's the lion king but most of the characters' sexes are switched. The story is called The Lioness Queen. Without further ado here's chapter thirty four. Enjoy!

**Disgraceful Prince**

Kopa and Skye followed Kovu and Kyra towards Pride Rock. Before they reached the the majestic mountain structure the four ran into Kiara and Simba. The golden pair were releave at the sight of Kovu, Kyra and Kopa. But their twin amber eyes widen at the sight of a young pale light brown lioness.

"I'm glad we ran into you. We have a matter to be dealt with" Kovu exclaimed his voice in a growl

Simba looked from the unknown lioness and seen she was very afraid and was visibly shaking. "Kovu what is the meaning of this?!"

The brown lion glared at his father in law. "The meaning is for them to go on trial. They're traitors...well Kopa is"

"If I may..."

"No you may not!" Kyra growled. "You're betraying this pride..."

Kiara groaned as she rubbed her temples before roaring at her sister and mate. "Silence!"

The roar took everyone by surprise. Even Kopa and Simba had a look of fear flickered across their face for a moment. Kovu and Kyra looked dumbfounded as Skye shook violently.

"Kyra...mind your tounge. You need to be seen and not heard. Your a princess, not the queen. Remember that. You speak unless I have a question for help or need your advice" with a sharp breath Kiara turned to Kovu with a snarl. "You have no authority to interrupt. You once was my father to listen before he exiled you"

Kovu looked paled at his mate's words. Kopa snickered as Skye loosened abit.

"Kopa...what's going on and who is your friend?"

The dark golden lion dipped his head with a bow. "This a friend of mine and my brother. Also Khairi...we grew up together in the mountain pride under the rule of King Malka and his queen. That's where I went before coming back and running into your lovely sister and mate"

"Kiara, you can't honestly believe this crap. They could be followers of my mother and Sc..."

Kiara moaned in irration before roaring directly at the scarred lion. "Silence!" with a heavy sigh she turned to Kopa. "Are you in alliance with any followers of your father or Zira?"

"My father was heartless tyrant. A murderer and a rapist"

Simba's ears twitched at the word rapist. Kopa smiled knowing the had the older lion's mind twirling. Then he shifted his pale green glaze over to the rich golden lioness.

"As for Zira..." a ghostly look swept across his face. "The name sounds familiar...was I so pose to know who she was?"

Kiara sighed."No. You may not remember. Let's get some sleep. We'll talk in the morning"

Kopa watched the royalties walk towards Pride Rock before looking towards the younger lioness by his side.

"You okay?"

Skye took deep breaths. "You scared the living crap out of me!"

Kopa chuckled before giving the young lioness a nuzzle. "Let's go to sleep"

Skye nodded before following the older lion towards the massive mountain structure.

~O~

Morning came quickly for the Pridelanders. Kiara was awoken by a tug on her ear. Blurry eyed she looked into amber eyes like her own. The first thought was her father but the teeth latched on her ear were small.

"Mommy"

Kiara blinked a few times to clear her sight. Where her royal eyes landed on the golden body of her son, Kari.

"Kari...what happened to your eyes?"

The golden prince smiled. "I don't know. When I woke up they were a different color. Granny Sarabi pointed it out, now I look like you and grandpa"

Kiara smiled and nuzzled her son before looking towards the direction of the cave entrance at the sound of her mother's voice.

"Kiara, we must hunt before the ceremony"

Kiara sighed before looking at Kari. "After the ceremony. We'll spend the day like promised"

Kari nodded before giving his mother a nuzzle. Kiara licked her son' s head before getting up and following her mother to the hunting grounds with some other lionesses following her.


	35. Chapter 35

A/N:Teddi 8347-Prince Kari's eyes were blue but I changed them for Kiara's sake. So she doesn't have to keep looking at the same eyes that betrayed her.

CSIMentalistTLK lover-She should but remember there's cubs involved.

**Disgraceful Prince**

Kiara followed the hunting party back to Pride Rock with Nala, Vitani and Kyra in the lead. The golden lioness had a discouraged look as her head was low and her tail dragged across the ground as she walked. She had messed up yet another hunt for her mother and sister to pick up the slack. Kiara's ears perked at the conversation up front.

"Why did you pick her as queen when Kyra is far better suited?"

There's a sigh before she heard her mother's voice.

"If it was up to me. Kyra would be queen but there's rules"

Tears fell from her eyes before she turned and ran with a choked sob. Kiara ran across the lush plains before collapsing by the water hole. She didn't know how long she was there but she soon felt someone nudge her. Kiara looked up and seen concern amber eyes.

"My little princess...what's wrong?"

Kiara sighed before sitting up with her head still low. "Do you think I'll make a good queen?"

Simba frowned. "Is this about hunting? Who did you hear this from? Was this your mother?"

Kiara looked at her father with wide shocked eyes. "How did you know?"

The golden lion sighed. "Every since your incounter with fire rescue. She said that Kyra is better suited. That you weren't a huntress. But I disagreed, your grandmother wasn't the best hunter. Not even when your grandfather took her as his queen. But when she did she became one of the best hunters the Pride Lands has ever seen. There's no doubt in my mind that you won't be a wonderful queen"

Kiara smiled before giving her father a nuzzle. "Thanks daddy"

Simba licked his daughter' s forehead and smiled. "Anytime angel"

~O~

Elephant trumpets erupted through the air as the sun shined brightly over the kingdom as the animals gathered below Pride Rock. Kiara walked out of the cave with her head held high in regal and grace. Kovu walked out by her side, his blue eyes full of emotions but one. The couple walked over to the peak where Kiara roared causing Kovu to look at his mate. Kiara's roar was full of dominance and courage. One that made Simba proud and the other reason that caused Kovu to look at his mate was that he was so pose to roar first. A clearing of a throat knocked the brown lion out of his thoughts. To see Kiara looking at him with a raised eyebrow and nodding her head towards the animals. Kovu took a deep breath before roaring all the while making sure to talk to his mate before the day was done.

~O~

The sun had started to set and as promised Kiara and Kari spent the day together. The two were panting in a clearing surrounded by hundreds of red roses.

"Mother"

Kiara took deep breaths to calm her racing heart. "Yes, darling?"

"Are you going to have another cub?"

If Kiara had something in her mouth, she would of spit it out. "What made you ask that?"

The golden cub lowered his head and pinned his ears. "I'm sorry"

Kiara smiled lightly before nuzzling her son. "Do you want me to have another cub?"

Kari slowly nodded. "It would be nice to have a little brother or sister"

Kiara licked her son's head. "I have to talk to your father. But for now let's head back"

Mother and son raced across the savannah towards Pride Rock. At the top Kari was exhausted. Luckily Sarabi walked out of the cave and picked up her tired great grandson before nuzzling her granddaughter. Kiara was about to walk in the cave but her mate blocked her path.

"We need to talk"

With a lash of his tail the brown lion walked up to the top of Pride Rock. Kiara gave a yawn before following her mate. Once at the top Kiara seen Kovu pacing.

"Okay. Make it quick, got to get up early"

Kovu stopped and glared at his mate with a growl. "What happened at the ceremony?"

Kiara's ears flickered before she tilted her head. "I don't follow"

"I was so pose to roar first"

Kiara nodded tilting her head up right. "Most of the time. Yes but that wasn't that time"

Kovu sneered. "I'm the male...the king roars before the queen does"

Kiara's ears flickered as her tail sway side to side before she growled. "You wasn't born of royal blood. If roaring first bothers you damn much than you should of killed my father. That way you would of been in charge!"

With that the golden queen left her dumbfounded mate behind.


	36. Chapter 36

A/N:CSIMentalistTLK lover-Yes that would make a interesting twist but I have something coming.

Teddi 8347-Kiara will found out real soon. It's part of the plan I have.

**Disgraceful Prince**

_{ Months Later}_

A teen Kari found himself land on his back hard. He grunted before looking up into the bright green eyes of his cousin.

"You're getting better, Jo'"

The creamy teen smiled before stepping back to let the older lion get up. Kari turned to look at two cubs who was looking at him with excited stormy sea eyes.

"That's how you pinn someone...any questions?"

There was no questions so Kari straightened and pushed a piece of his red mane out of his eyes. "Then we should head back"

The cubs nodded before running off with Kari and Jolina following.

~O~

When the young lions got to Pride Rock alot of commotion was going on. As the young group approached the rocky steps a loud roar erupted from a nursery cave.

"What was that asked?" a creamy brown cub her stormy sea eyes wide

"I don't know" Kari said softly looking up

Soon another loud roar erupted from the cave entrance. But this was different from the first. Kari bolted up the rocky stairs and dashed into the cave to see his aunt with a dark brown bundle in her paws and his mother pacing with a snarl.

"Mother..."

Kiara looked up at her son just as Simba and Kovu ran off into the cave followed by Johari, Nala and Skye. Over the course of the months that went by Kiara and Skye had grown close as sisters even. Kovu ran over to Kyra and nodded before looking at his mate.

Kiara growled. "You good for nothing bastard! All we been through and this is my thanks!" then Kiara turned to her sister and snarled. "You whoring bitch! How could you..."

Nala stepped between the two sisters and growled. "Enough! How dare you speak to your sister like that"

Kiara snorted. "Shut up mother. I bet you knew all along"

Simba glared at his daughter before looking at his mate. Who nodded before looking at the golden lion.

"Yes. Kyra loves Kovu and therefore should be together"

Kovu was walking out of the cave but Kiara blocked his path. "Where do you think you're going?!"

"To get our other cub..Jolina"

Kiara's eyes widen before she swapped at Kovu's face. Making the brown lion roar out in pain.

"You bitch!" Kovu roared before pouncing on the golden lioness

"Mother!" Kari cried before running after his parents

Kovu and Kiara was fighting tooth and claw. Blood running down Kiara's bright fur, matting it up. Kari tackled his father after seeing his mother start to loose. Father and son fought till the brown lion was pinned.

"Now someone please tell me what's going on here!?"

Kiara limped over with a heartbroken look. "Your father betrayed me with your aunt"

Kari's eyes widen before he looked at his father. "How could you!?"

Kovu coughed blood pouring out of his mouth. "I never loved your mother...Kyra was the one I changed for. The one I turned my back on my Kiara"

Tears fell from Kiara's eyes before she limped away. As fast as her injured leg would let her.

"Mother!"

Kari leaped off his father and ran after his injured mother. Simba growled at Kovu who growled back.

"I should kill you! You damn bastard"

Kovu laughed. "You wouldn't live through it"

At that Kovu limped past and entered the nursery cave just as it started to rain.

~O~

The cold liquid fell on her cuts and bruises making her hiss. Soon exhaustion got to her causing Kiara to collapse on the muddy ground. Kiara was to weak and tired to move. Not even when the sound of growling surrounding her. Soon a pair of blue eyes came into her view.

"Now my brother can be truly happy"

The last thing she saw before everything went dark was a golden blur tackled the blue eyes.


	37. Chapter 37

A/N:CSIMentalistTLK lover-Oh our favorite prince will make a appearance real soon.

Teddi 8347-You will have to see. As for Zira, the story still follow the second movie. So Zira fell in the river.

**Disgraceful Prince**

Kari followed his mother's sent to the southern borders. The rain matted his golden fur so the prince quicken his pace. Kari leaped over a fallen tree that lead into a clearing. His heart began to race at the sight before his eyes. There were at least eight lions surrounding his mother with a tan lioness looking down on her. With a roar the young prince jumped in between with a snarl on his face to be greeted by the blue eyes of his aunt.

"Auntie Vitani?"

The tan laughed darkly which made the fur on the back of the teen's neck rise. A evil smile formed before the king's sister spoke. "In the flesh, lovely"

Kari's amber eyes widen before he shook his head. "Why?"

Vitani snickered before smirking. "Why not? My brother deserves to be king and this wench is standing in the way!"

Kari snarled. "You won't get away with this!"

Vitani laughed. "Oh. But I have"

With a flick of her tail the tan lioness turned and walked away as the eight lions attacked.

~O~

Kari fought the eight lions the best he could by himself. He shuddered at the thought of his father...who tought him how to fight. He had tooken out three and injured two. But it wasn't enough to kill them so he's fighting five lions which is a losing battle. The golden prince tripped and fell on his side. He was exhausted, he wasn't really prepared to battle like this. Kari looked up and seen the five lions stalk over. He swallowed whatever saliva he had and closed his eyes before hearing a ear splitting roar. Kari snapped his eyes open to see a dark golden lion and a creamy brown lion fight off the remaining five. The last thing he seen was three sets of familiar stormy sea eyes.

~O~

Kiara blinked her eyes open with a moan. She ached all over. Feeling someone looking at her the golden lioness turned to see her son looking at her.

"I'm glad you're awake"

Kiara smiled lightly. "What...did you follow me?"

Kari nodded and nuzzled his mother. "I couldn't let anything happen to you. Besides Kovu doesn't deserve to win"

Kiara frowned. "Sweetheart, he's still your father"

The golden teen growled. "No father of mine would send his sister and a group of lions to kill his former mate and son"

Kiara's ears fell but before she could say anything someone walked in the cave. Kiara and Kari looked up to see Kopa and Skye with her two cubs. One of the cubs, creamy brown ran over to Kari with her brother at her flank.

Kopa chuckled before turning to Kiara. "Can you move?"

Kiara's ears flickered. "I think so. Why?"

Kopa shared a look with the pale light brown lioness who smiled. Kopa looked back at his friend and grinned.

"There's someone who's dying to meet you"


	38. Chapter 38

A/N:CSIMentalistTLK lover-Yes. Brother and sister is about to meet.

**Disgraceful Prince**

Kopa lowered his body so Kiara could slide off onto the lush green grass. Kiara looked around in wonder. But her attention was drawn to a surprisingly handsome creamy brown lion. But as he walked closer Kiara seen he looked familiar. Kopa smiled as Skye ran over and gave the creamy brown lion a loving nuzzle.

"Kiara...I want you to meet my brother...Mheetu"

Mheetu sat and smiled at his sister. "It's a pleasure meeting you. Sadly we have to meet on such bad terms"

All the golden lioness could do was nod which made the two males chuckled.

"I believe we can help each other..."

Kiara sat up and raised a eyebrow. "Help? What kind of help?"

Mheetu smiled lightly. "You see...I'm a pride lander too. I was born right before my father was overthrown..."

Kiara frowned. "If you want me to betray my father...than you're out of luck"

Mheetu sighed before shaking his head. "No my father was a murderer and a thief. But I need your help with is to get back at my mother"

"Your mother? Who's your mother?"

Mheetu smirked. "Why queen Nala?"

Kiara's eyes nearly popped out of her head. "That's not true...my mother would never mate with that monster"

The creamy brown lion nodded. "Yes. But our mother was forced and I was the result. In the end your father returned and our mother abandoned me. For her virtual with Simba...I have nothing against your father but mother is a different story"

Kiara looked down not sure what to say. Feeling someone nuzzle her made the young queen look up.

"Your father deserves to know. Don't you think?"

Kiara sighed deeply before nodding. "If it brings her the pain she caused us"

Mheetu laughed. "Oh it will"

~O~

Inside the cave Kari was talking to the twins Sixto and Mylah. The creamy brown lioness cub was a female version of her father as her older twin was a male version of their mother. The sound of someone walking in the cave made the golden teen look up. A growl escaped his throat at the lioness in front of him.

"What are you going here!?"

Jolina sighed deeply. "Everything has gone haywire. My parents...they are in control of the kingdom. Listen I'm fully aware that I'm a cub born out of sin and messed up your perfect world. But Auntie Kiara needs to return and set my parents and Grandma Nala straight"

A calm male voice made the four young lions jumped and look towards the cave entrance where Khairi stood.

"Grandma Nala will get what's she deserves. As for your parents...they will face ultimate justice"

Jolina's mouth was agape before she shook her head. "How did you find me?"

Khairi chuckled. "I followed you. Plus I know about this place. I was on my way...but enough of that. We must warn the others"

The golden beige lion turned to walk out of the cave with the four young lions following but their path was blocked by Vitani who was flanked with twelve lions, six lions and six lionesses.

"I'm afraid you won't be able to do that"

Khairi snarled. "Vitani! I never did like you!"

Vitani smiled before roaring. "Attack!"

Jolina and the other two lions growled before leaping into battle. Sixto and his sister huddled together at the back of the cave with fear in their eyes.


	39. Chapter 39

A/N:Sorry for the long wait. Had alot of things I needed to handle. So thank you for the reviews.

Teddi 8347-Like I said, I had alot of ideas I needed to get over. But now that I'm done with writer block, I'm ready to finish the story.

CSIMentalistTLK lover-Oh yes. It's going down and I don't feel bad for what happens.

**Disgraceful Prince**

"So you ran into hyenas too?"

The creamy brown lion nodded. "You ran into hyenas also?"

The golden lioness shook her head. "Oh kings no! Our mother and my father had a run in with hyenas. I had the miss fortune to meet a crazy lioness"

Mheetu and Kopa laughed before the creamy brown lion's flickered.

"Mewy what's wrong?" the dark golden lion asked

Mheetu looked at his half siblings with wide eyes. "The cubs"

~O~

"Give up nephew!" Vitani growled. "You are not going to win"

Kari growled from the ground, his golden body marked with cuts and bruises. "I'm not your nephew and your brother is not my father"

Khairi jumped on Vitani causing the light tan lioness to roar out from pain. The golden beige lion took a chunk of flesh from the lioness' shoulder. Before leaping off the female full force sending Vitani sailing through the cave. Hitting her other shoulder on the wall hard.

"This is a message to that bastard brother of yours"

With a snarl the prince bend down and bit Vitani's throat till the light tan lioness went limp.

"Ahhhhhghhh!"

Khairi dropped the Vitani and looked towards the cave entrance where Jolina was losing the fight with two lions. The golden beige lion roared before charging towards one of the males. He head bump a dark grey lion with a dark brown mane. Sending him flying from the cave. The rest of the lionesses and lions growled outside the cave.

"You want some...come and get me!"

"Uncle Khairi, no!"

Khairi looked at the teen cream lioness and seen the concern she had in her green eyes. A loud roar made Khairi and the young lions look. Mheetu charged at the nearest lion and broke his neck. Before roaring at the remaining intruding lions and lionesses.

"Get out or die!"

Kopa joined his brother's side, snarling. A pale white lion with a light brown mane growled before charging. Kopa growled before ruining towards the pale white lion. The dark golden lion met the lion head on. Teeth and claws met fur and flesh. Causing crimson blood to run down their fur. Kopa hit the pale white lion across the face making him sway before falling to his side. Before Kopa could finish the pale white lion off he was tackled by a white lion with a dark grey mane.

"Kopa!" Kiara roared by Skye's side

Mheetu growled before charging towards the white lion. Head butting him in the side, sending the white lion soaring before hitting the ground hard. The creamy brown lion was breathing heavy, he looked up and roared. Causing the intruding lions and lionesses scattered. Mheetu snorted before looking at his brother who was sitting up with the help of Kiara.

"Dad"

"Daddy"

Mheetu looked towards the cave and seen his two cubs running towards him. He bend down and nuzzled each one. Before stepping aside as Skye ran over and nuzzled the cubs.

"Thank the kings you both are alright"

Mheetu growled before looking at his sister. "Your mate went to far. I think it's time I pay dear mother a visit"

Kiara looked from her niece and nephew and nodded. "I understand"

Kari limped over to his mother and nuzzled her. "I'm glad you're alright"

The golden lioness smiled and nuzzled her son. "I'm glad you're alright. Now your Uncle Mheetu needs our help. Are you up to it?"

The golden teen lion nodded. "Of course. They put Sixto and Mylah in danger"

Kiara smiled proudly before turning to her brother. "When do you want to leave?"

Mheetu growled before taking a few deep breaths. "In the morning. Give us time to rest up"

Kiara nodded before yawning. "Well...if it's alright.."

Mheetu shook his head. "By all means. Go rest. I'll be in a minute"

Kiara smiled before nuzzling her brother. "Night brother"

Mheetu inhaled and exhaled before nuzzling the golden lioness back. "Night sister"

Kiara walked in the cave with the others following leaving Kopa and Mheetu alone.

"Kopa, look after them. I'm going to see if Malka could help. We're going to need it"

The dark golden lion nodded before nuzzling the creamy brown lion brotherly. "Before careful"

Mheetu nodded before turning and heading towards his old home as Kopa turned and headed for the cave.


	40. Chapter 40

A/N:AnitSimba, Teddi 8347, and CSIMentalistTLK lover thank you for the reviews. Here's the chapter you been waiting for. Enjoy!

**Disgraceful Prince**

Simba woke with a loud yawn, he stretched and looked to his side to find it empty. The former king sighed before standing. It's been two days since his daughter ran off injured. His grandson ran after her and he hasn't heard from them since. The golden lion sighed before walking in the nursery cave. He hasn't gave up on his daughter but sadly Nala has.

"Morning daddy"

Simba glared at his youngest daughter before looking at his grandcubs. Not long after Kiara and Kari left Kyra gave birth to another cub. The oldest was Giza, he was golden with brown eyes. The last cub was La'ren, a brown cub like her father with green eyes.

"Where's your mother?"

The golden lioness looked up from her cubs to her father. "Went hunting with grammy Sarabi and Sarafina"

Simba nodded before turning and exiting the cave. He's going to quenched his throat before talking to his mate.

~O~

Kiara had lead her small group and Malka who brought his mate, and a few others. His son had to stay back to take charge while Malka was gone. The golden lioness soon spoted her father by the water hole. A smile formed as she ran towards him.

"Daddy!"

Simba looked up and his amber eyes widen before he ran off. Father and daughter reunited and nobody was going to ruin it. Simba nuzzled his cub and licked her head before looking at his grandson who had joined his mother.

"I never gave up on you"

Kiara's ears flickered as her tail sway side to side. "The pride gave up on me?"

Simba shook his head before nuzzling his daughter. "Not the pride...your mother and grandfather."

Kiara growled before looking at the waiting group and nodded. The golden lioness looked at her father with a gaze that will break any brutal lion.

"There's someone you need to meet"

Simba looked confused as Kiara stepped aside. Where Malka and Mheetu walked up with Kopa and Khairi.

"Khairi, you been with your sister all this time?"

The golden beige lion nodded causing Simba to sigh before looking at the pale orange lion.

"It's always great to see you, Malka. But what brings you here?"

Malka and Mheetu shared a look before before looking at Kiara. Kiara nodded at her brother with a smile. Mheetu smiled back and turned to Simba. But before he could say something a roar erupted through the air. Everyone looked and seen Kovu, Johari, Sarabi, Sarafina, Nala and some others. Kyra trotted over too with the cubs in her mouth. The golden lioness put the cubs down before smiling at her sister.

"You're alive..."

The princess was cut off by her sister roaring. Kiara stepped up and glared her sister down.

"Cut the crap, Kyra!"

Nala walked over and snapped at her daughter but stopped when her eyes caught sight of Mheetu.

"Noo..."

Kiara looked at her father. "Dad, there's something you should know. Before mom found you she had a cub. The cub was conceived by rape..."

Simba' s eyes widen before he looked at his mate. Who was shaking her head and growled.

"She's lying!"

Simba looked from the creamy lioness to the young creamy brown lion and gasped. He looks like a male version of her. Simba closed his eyes before turning to Nala. After he put everything together.

"How can you be so damn cruel!"

Everyone was surprised but that ended when Johari got in his son in law's face.

"How dare you speak to my daughter like that!"

Mheetu frowned before growling at his grandfather. "Leave him alone"

Kovu roared which earned the attention on him. "What do you want? Now we know what do you want?"

Mheetu growled before getting in a fighting stance. "To kick your ass for hurting my sister"

Kovu growled. "Do you know the penalty for attacking the king"

"But you're not a king...not any more"Kiara snarled

With a smirk Mheetu pounced on a surprise Kovu.


	41. Chapter 41

A/N:Thank you all for the reviews. I'm glad glad you liked the last chapter. Now you are in for a shocker. Enjoy!

**Disgraceful Prince**

"Kovu!" Kyra cried before looking at her sister. "Kiara do something!"

Kiara looked from Mheetu who was bitting and scratching her ex mate to her sister. "Why should I?"

The golden princess gasped at her sister's response. "He's your cub's father!"

The sounds of Kovu pleading for help ran deaf on the golden queen's ears. As Kari stepped up and growled at his aunt.

"That's not my father! Uncle Mheetu could kill him for all I care!"

Kyra took in a sharp breath before growling. "If you don't I will!"

"Kiara! Stop this nonsense! If you keep this up you'll be no better than Scar or Zira!"

Kiara growled at her mother before her eyes widen. With a heavy sigh she looked towards the creamy brown lion.

"Mheetu, stop"

Mheetu looked at the younger lioness with his paw in mid air about to connect with a part of Kovu's scarred, battered body.

"As much as I want this to continue...we will be no better than Scar and Zira"

This time Zira was mentioned Kopa looked paled as his eyes were wide. Everyone turned their sights on the dark golden lion in concern. Kiara's ears flickered before she nuzzled the older lion earning a growl from the down brown lion.

"Darling what's wrong?"

Kopa took in deep breaths before looking around at everyone before his pale green eyes landed on Tama, Tojo, Kula and Chumvi.

"Zira didn't just attacked me to get me out of the way...she attacked me because I found out she was a thief"

Simba and the older lions and lionesses looked shocked. Hatari blinked her eyes before taking a few steps forward.

"Dear, what did she steal?"

Kopa glanced back at Tama, Tojo, Kula and Chumvi before lowering his head with a sad sigh.

"Vera and Jai"

Kula and Tama's eyes widen as everyone gasped. Sarabi looked at the young male with curious orange eyes.

"It can't be, Vera and Jai died a little bit after birth."

Kopa lifted his head and looked at the old dark beige lioness. "That was what she wanted you to think. Zira said she had gave birth the same day as Kula and Tama. But her cubs who had tan and brown coats were stillborn. Her second in command informed her of Vera and Jai. That they look just like her two dead cubs. So when Kula and Tama were asleep after giving birth she and Vero switched cubs. I was playing with Kamaria and my brothers when I came across Zira's cave. That's when I heard her tell her new recruits of her deed. Zira caught me and I tried to run and tell but...you know the rest."

Everyone was quiet, Kopa's story was something they were not expecting. Kula and Chumvi were relieved that their son was alive but disgusted at what he became.

"So Vitani is Vera?" Khairi wondered out loud

Kopa nodded as the golden beige lion looked at Tama and Tojo. "I'm so sorry. But you should know that she came with a bunch of lions and lionesses and attacked the young ones. There were cubs in the cave when she attacked. I had no choice..."

Tears began to fall from his amber eyes, Jolina frowned before nuzzling the older lion.

"You did what you have to"

Kiara looked from her niece and brother towards her ex mate who was sitting up with the help of Kyra and snarled.

"You bastard! You sent Vitani and those lions after us so you can have your happy ending!"

Kovu's blue eyes widen before he shook his head. "No. I didn't...I didn't know she was doing that. To be frank...I have been wondering why she has been disappearing lately."

Kiara looked straight at her ex looking deep into his eyes seeing nothing but confusion in the pool of bright blue orbs. With a deep breath and a sigh to follow the queen looked away.

"He's telling the truth. He had nothing to do with the attack with Vitani."

"But who was?!" Skye growled. "Whoever it was put my cubs in danger!"

Kiara nuzzled her sister in law before looking at her ex and sister. "We have more important things to worry about. Like these oath breakers."

The brown lion looked at the raging queen with pleading eyes. Kiara snorted before continuing.

"I should of exiled you both for deceiving your queen but because of Giza and La'ren I won't. But instead I strip your titles as princess and king!"

Kyra gasped before sneering at her sister. "You can't do that! I'm of royal blood!"

Simba snapped his teeth at his second daughter. "Quiet! Be glad she didn't exile you like she planned!" then with a growl the golden lion turned to his mate who backed up. "I'm disgusted with you! You abandoned your son for your own selfish needs!"

"But Simba...he is Scar's son! Who knows what he would of been like!"

Mheetu, Tanabi and Kopa snarled at the creamy lioness.

"Plus his eyes were a reminder of what happened. I couldn't live with that!"

Simba roared before snarling. "Still with the selfishness! He's still your son as well! I'm ashamed to call you my mate..."

Nala's eyes widen as tears threatened to fall. "You don't mean that"

"I do...I want a divorce!"


	42. Chapter 42

A/N:Thanks for the reviews. I feel bad for Tama, Tojo, Kula and Chumvi as well. At least Kovu wasn't exiled. Now without further ado here's chapter fourty-two. Enjoy!

**Disgraceful Prince**

Nala took a step back and shook her head in disbelief. "You're not serious...Simba..."

Simba frowned before glaring at the creamy lioness. "Yes. I'm dead serious...I'm to ashamed to be your mate."

Johari stepped between his broken child and his now former son in law. His teeth bared as his blue eyes were narrowed. "How dare you speak to my daughter like that! You have no idea what she or any of us been through!"

"I know but..."

"You don't know! While you were living the life in a jungle full of prey and water without a worry! We had to sleep with our eyes open! Our prey was countlessly stolen by hyenas and your uncle just stand and watched! Then he had the nerve to rape your mate, your bethroled! That's how that abomination was convinced!"

Sarafina starred at her mate in horror. "Johari! That's our grandson you're talking about!"

The rich cream lion glared at the old dark cream lioness with a growl. "That devil's advocate is no grandson of mine!"

Sarafina's light green eyes widen as tears fell. Sarabi ran over to her long time best friend and nuzzled her. Sarafina looked at her mate with tear filled eyes.

"Then like Simba...I can no longer be your mate. You cruel selfish man"

Johari took in a sharp breath as Sarafina sobbed uncontrollably. Sarabi was right there to comfort her friend. With a growl the old lion went to pounce but was tackled by Mheetu. Earning everyone to look at the scene in shock. Tanabi ran over to assist his brother as Khairi and Kari ran over to the in shock lionesses. Giving Sarabi and Sarafina resurring nuzzles.

Nala looked at Kiara in triumph. "See! He's causing us to turn on each other just like Scar!"

Kiara growled at her mother with a glare that would make any challenger back down. "You only have a distaste for Mheetu because of his looks. Even though he only has Scar's eyes. But nonetheless because my brother reminds you of Scar you despises him. So if I were to have another cub and he or she looks like great uncle Scar you'll despise them too."

"No of course not!"

Simba sighed as he lowered his head and closed his eyes. Kiara looked from her mother to her grandfather and walked over. Mheetu and Tanabi stepped aside.

"I'm not sure what to think about what just happened. But...Mheetu and his family will be apart of this pride. If you don't like my dission than you can leave. That goes for any body else that has a problem"

There was nothing said so Kiara sighed before roaring, signaling everyone to follow her. As Kiara lead the group back to Pride Rock Kopa trotted up to join the queen's side.

"So what now?"

The golden lioness smiled lovingly before licking the older lion's cheek. "You put it together, darling"

Kopa smiled before nuzzling his long time love who gladly returned it. The two lovers lead the group back to Pride Rock under the sun setting sky.

-O-

A sickling crack echoed through a cave on the outskirts of the very jungle that Simba grew up in. Follow by a blood curling scream that made countless birds fly away from nearby trees. A gun barrel grey lion winched at the scream as a very light blonde lioness wrapped some leave bandages over a light tan lioness' shoulder.

"You're very lucky to be alive, Vitani" the light blonde lioness said, licking the slightly older lioness' cheek in a friendly manner.

"Yeah. You lucky we convinced Vero to let us help" the gun barrel grey lion said his forest green eyes serious.

The three turned their gaze towards the cave entrance at the sound of someone walking over. To see a old black lioness, her brown eyes emotionless.

"You didn't convince me. Vitani is very important to me. Now that I got that out of the way. Would you excuse us for a moment..."

The gun barrel grey lion and the light blonde lioness bowed before exiting the cave. Once they were gone Vero turned to the injured light tan lioness.

"What the hell happened back there!"

Vitani sighed before lying down. "Prince Khairi got the best of me."

Vero snarled before turning to leave the cave. "Nyeusi and Yuna said you will need to rest for some weeks. That young brute dislocated your shoulder."

Vitani sighed deeply before laying her head on her paws. As the older lioness continued out of the cave. One thing that the young lioness knew when she recovered was that training wasn't going to be like anything like Zira put them though. With one last thought about her deceased mother, the light tan lioness closed her blue eyes.

_**A/N:Okay...so this is by far the longest story I ever written. So it was decided by not only me but a friend of mine that I need to stop and make a sequel. So my lovely readers, this is the end of Disgraceful Prince. Till the next installment...see ya. **_


End file.
